Plantilla:RdDatosG
} |GAAPELSOLDADODIVINO = Gaap, el Soldado DivinoGaap the Divine Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio622002000 |GAAPTHEDIVINESOLDIER = Gaap, el Soldado DivinoGaap the Divine Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio622002000 |GACHIGACHIGANTETSU = Gachi Gachi GantetsuGachi Gachi Gantetsumonstruo xyztierraroca25001800 |GADGETARMS = Brazo AutomáticoGadget Armsmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina2200400 |GADGETDRIVER = Manejador de ArtilugiosGadget Drivermonstruo de efectotierramáquina1200200 |GADGETHAULER = Transportador de ArtilugiosGadget Haulermonstruo de efectotierramáquina613000 |GADGETSOLDIER = Soldado de los ArtilugiosGadget Soldiermonstruo normalfuegomáquina618002000 |GADOGO = ¡Defensa Lista!Gado Go!carta de trampatrampanormal |GAFASDEMARSHMALLON = Gafas de MarshmallonMarshmallon Glassescarta mágicamágicacontinua |GAFASDESEGURIDADOMEGA = Gafas de Seguridad OmegaOmega Gogglescarta mágicamágicade equipo |GAGAGAACADEMYEMERGENCYNETWORK = Red de Emergencia de la Academia GagagaGagaga Academy Emergency Networkcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGABACK = GagagatrásGagagabackcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GAGAGABOLT = GagagarelámpagoGagagaboltcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGACAESAR = César GagagaGagaga Caesarmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31800600 |GAGAGACLERK = Oficinista GagagaGagaga Clerkmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero2400800 |GAGAGACOWBOY = Vaquero GagagaGagaga Cowboymonstruo xyztierraguerrero415002400 |GAGAGACHILD = Niño GagagaGagaga Childmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros28001200 |GAGAGADRAW = GagagaroboGagagadrawcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGAESCUDO = GagagaescudoGagagashieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |GAGAGAGARDNA = Gagaga GardnaGagaga Gardnamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415002000 |GAGAGAGIRL = Chica GagagaGagaga Girlmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros31000800 |GAGAGAGUARD = GagagaguardaGagagaguardcarta de trampatrampanormal |GAGAGAGUARDA = GagagaguardaGagagaguardcarta de trampatrampanormal |GAGAGAMAGICIAN = Mago GagagaGagaga Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001000 |GAGAGAMANCER = GagagamanteGagaga Mancermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros4100100 |GAGAGAMANTE = GagagamanteGagaga Mancermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros4100100 |GAGAGAPURO = GagagapuroGagagarushcarta de trampatrampanormal |GAGAGARELAMPAGO = GagagarelámpagoGagagaboltcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGARELÁMPAGO = GagagarelámpagoGagagaboltcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGAREVENGE = GagagavenganzaGagagarevengecarta mágicamágicade equipo |GAGAGAROBO = GagagaroboGagagadrawcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGARUSH = GagagapuroGagagarushcarta de trampatrampanormal |GAGAGASAMURAI = Samurái GagagaGagaga Samuraimonstruo xyztierraguerrero419001600 |GAGAGASHIELD = GagagaescudoGagagashieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |GAGAGASISTER = Hermana GagagaGagaga Sistermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2200800 |GAGAGATAG = GagagatagGagagatagcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGATRAS = GagagatrásGagagabackcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GAGAGATRÁS = GagagatrásGagagabackcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GAGAGAVENGANZA = GagagavenganzaGagagarevengecarta mágicamágicade equipo |GAGAGAVIENTO = GagagavientoGagagawindcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGAWIND = GagagavientoGagagawindcarta mágicamágicanormal |GAGAGIGO = GagagigoGagagigomonstruo normalaguareptil418501000 |GAGAGIGOELELEVADO = Gagagigo el ElevadoAwakened Brave Warrior - Gagagigomonstruo xyzaguareptil429502800 |GAIADRAGONTHETHUNDERCHARGER = Dragón Gaia, el Cargador del TruenoGaia Dragon, the Thunder Chargermonstruo xyzvientodragón726002100 |GAIADRAKETHEUNIVERSALFORCE = Draco Gaia, la Fuerza UniversalGaia Drake, the Universal Forcemonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero-bestia1035002800 |GAIAELCABALLERODELSOLDEMEDIANOCHE = Gaia, el Caballero del Sol de MedianocheGaia, The Mid-Ḱnight Sunmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001200 |GAIAELCABALLEROFEROZ = Gaia, el Caballero FerozGaia The Fierce Knightmonstruo normaltierraguerrero723002100 |GAIAELCABALLEROPOLAR = Gaia, el Caballero PolarGaia, the Polar Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero416001200 |GAIAELCAMPEONDELOSDRAGONES = Gaia, el Campeón de los DragonesGaia the Dragon Championmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón726002100 |GAIAELCAMPEÓNDELOSDRAGONES = Gaia, el Campeón de los DragonesGaia the Dragon Championmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón726002100 |GAIAKNIGHTTHEFORCEOFEARTH = Caballero Gaia, la Fuerza de la TierraGaia Knight, the Force of Earthmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero62600800 |GAIAPLATETHEEARTHGIANT = Placa Gaia, el Gigante de la TierraGaia Plate the Earth Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca828001000 |GAIAPOWER = Poder de GaiaGaia Powercarta mágicamágicade campo |GAIASOULTHECOMBUSTIBLECOLLECTIVE = Alma de Gaia el Colectivo CombustibleGaia Soul the Combustible Collectivemonstruo de efectofuegopiro420000 |GAIATHEDRAGONCHAMPION = Gaia, el Campeón de los DragonesGaia the Dragon Championmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón726002100 |GAIATHEFIERCEKNIGHT = Gaia, el Caballero FerozGaia The Fierce Knightmonstruo normaltierraguerrero723002100 |GAIATHEMIDḰNIGHTSUN = Gaia, el Caballero del Sol de MedianocheGaia, The Mid-Ḱnight Sunmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero416001200 |GAIATHEPOLARKNIGHT = Gaia, el Caballero PolarGaia, the Polar Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero416001200 |GAITERODRAGON = Gaitero DragónDragon Pipermonstruo de efectofuegopiro32001800 |GAITERODRAGÓN = Gaitero DragónDragon Pipermonstruo de efectofuegopiro32001800 |GALACTICCHARITY = Caridad SideralGalactic Charitycarta mágicamágicanormal |GALASBUJINELESPEJO = Galas Bujin - El EspejoBujin Regalia - The Mirrorcarta mágicamágicanormal |GALASBUJINLAESPADA = Galas Bujin - La EspadaBujin Regalia - The Swordcarta de trampatrampanormal |GALASBUJINLAJOYA = Galas Bujin - La JoyaBujin Regalia - The Jewelcarta de trampatrampanormal |GALAXIACERO = Galaxia CeroGalaxy Zerocarta mágicamágicade equipo |GALAXYDRAGON = Dragón de la GalaxiaGalaxy Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón420001200 |GALAXYEXPEDITION = Expedición de la GalaxiaGalaxy Expeditioncarta mágicamágicanormal |GALAXYEYESCLOUDDRAGON = Nube Dragón de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón1300250 |GALAXYEYESFULLARMORPHOTONDRAGON = Dragón Fotónico Completamente Blindado de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragonmonstruo xyzluzdragón840003500 |GALAXYEYESPHOTONDRAGON = Dragón Fotónico de Ojos GalácticosGalaxy-Eyes Photon Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón830002500 |GALAXYKNIGHT = Caballero de la GalaxiaGalaxy Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828002600 |GALAXYMIRRORSAGE = Sabio del Espejo de la GalaxiaGalaxy Mirror Sagemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros30800 |GALAXYQUEENSLIGHT = Luz de la Reina de la GalaxiaGalaxy Queen's Lightcarta mágicamágicanormal |GALAXYSERPENT = Serpiente de la GalaxiaGalaxy Serpentmonstruo cantante normalluzdragón210000 |GALAXYSOLDIER = Soldado GalácticoGalaxy Soldiermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina520000 |GALAXYSTORM = Tormenta GalácticaGalaxy Stormcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GALAXYTYRANNO = Tyranno de la GalaxiaGalaxy Tyrannomonstruo de efectoluzdinosaurio820000 |GALAXYWAVE = Ola GalácticaGalaxy Wavecarta mágicamágicacontinua |GALAXYWIZARD = Mago de la GalaxiaGalaxy Wizardmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros401800 |GALAXYZERO = Galaxia CeroGalaxy Zerocarta mágicamágicade equipo |GALEDOGRA = Gale DograGale Dogramonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2650600 |GALELIZARD = Lagarto del VendavalGale Lizardmonstruo de efectoaguareptil41400700 |GALLISLABESTIAESTELAR = Gallis la Bestia EstelarGallis the Star Beastmonstruo de efectotierrabestia3800800 |GALLISTHESTARBEAST = Gallis la Bestia EstelarGallis the Star Beastmonstruo de efectotierrabestia3800800 |GAMBLE = ArriesgarGamblecarta de trampatrampanormal |GAMBLEROFLEGEND = Jugador de LeyendaGambler of Legendmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros45001400 |GAMMAELGUERREROMAGNETICO = Gamma el Guerrero MagnéticoGamma The Magnet Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca415001800 |GAMMAELGUERREROMAGNÉTICO = Gamma el Guerrero MagnéticoGamma The Magnet Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca415001800 |GAMMATHEMAGNETWARRIOR = Gamma el Guerrero MagnéticoGamma The Magnet Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca415001800 |GAMUSHARA = GamusharaGamusharacarta de trampatrampanormal |GANANCIAGRANDE = ¿Ganancia GRANDE?BIG Win!?carta de trampatrampanormal |GANBARAKNIGHT = Caballero GanbaraGanbara Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero401800 |GANBARALANCER = Lancero GanbaraGanbara Lancermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero510002000 |GANDORAELDRAGONDELADESTRUCCION = Gandora el Dragón de la DestrucciónGandora the Dragon of Destructionmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón800 |GANDORAELDRAGÓNDELADESTRUCCIÓN = Gandora el Dragón de la DestrucciónGandora the Dragon of Destructionmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón800 |GANDORATHEDRAGONOFDESTRUCTION = Gandora el Dragón de la DestrucciónGandora the Dragon of Destructionmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón800 |GANIGUMO = GanigumoGanigumomonstruo normaltierrainsecto2600800 |GARADHOLGALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Garadholg, Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Garadholgmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41600400 |GARAJEMARAVILLOSO = Garaje MaravillosoWonder Garagecarta de trampatrampanormal |GARBAGELORD = Carga de PorqueríaGarbage Lordmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio502400 |GARBAGEOGRE = Ogro de PorqueríaGarbage Ogremonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio38001300 |GARDNACERO = Gardna CeroZero Gardnamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero400 |GARDNADEBASURA = Gardna de BasuraJunk Gardnamonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero614002600 |GARDNADELAMANECER = Gardna del AmanecerDawnbreak Gardnamonstruo géminisluzguerrero31500500 |GARDNAFANTASMA = Gardna FantasmaGhost Gardnamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero401900 |GARDNAREPTILICO = Gardna ReptílicoReptilianne Gardnamonstruo de efectoaguareptil402000 |GARDNAREPTÍLICO = Gardna ReptílicoReptilianne Gardnamonstruo de efectoaguareptil402000 |GARGOLAGORGONICA = Gárgola GorgónicaGorgonic Gargoylemonstruo de efectooscuridadroca31000800 |GÁRGOLAGORGÓNICA = Gárgola GorgónicaGorgonic Gargoylemonstruo de efectooscuridadroca31000800 |GARLANDOLFKINGOFDESTRUCTION = Garlandolf, Rey de la DestrucciónGarlandolf, King of Destructionmonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio725001400 |GARLANDOLFREYDELADESTRUCCION = Garlandolf, Rey de la DestrucciónGarlandolf, King of Destructionmonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio725001400 |GARLANDOLFREYDELADESTRUCCIÓN = Garlandolf, Rey de la DestrucciónGarlandolf, King of Destructionmonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio725001400 |GARMASWORD = Espada GarmaGarma Swordmonstruo de ritualoscuridadguerrero725502150 |GARMASWORDOATH = Juramento de la Espada GarmaGarma Sword Oathcarta mágicamágicade ritual |GARMRDELASBESTIASNORDICAS = Garmr de las Bestias NórdicasGarmr of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia48001900 |GARMRDELASBESTIASNÓRDICAS = Garmr de las Bestias NórdicasGarmr of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia48001900 |GARMROFTHENORDICBEASTS = Garmr de las Bestias NórdicasGarmr of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia48001900 |GARNECIAELEFANTIS = Garnecia ElefantisGarnecia Elefantismonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia724002000 |GAROOZIS = GaroozisGaroozismonstruo normalfuegoguerrero-bestia518001500 |GAROTHGUERREROLUMINOSO = Garoth, Guerrero LuminosoGaroth, Lightsworn Warriormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418501300 |GAROTHLIGHTSWORNWARRIOR = Garoth, Guerrero LuminosoGaroth, Lightsworn Warriormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418501300 |GARRACRUENTA = Garra CruentaVicious Clawcarta mágicamágicade equipo |GARRACUERVOCALIGO = Garra Cuervo CaligoCaligo Claw Crowmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada2900600 |GARUDAELESPIRITUDELVIENTO = Garuda el Espíritu del VientoGaruda the Wind Spiritmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada416001200 |GARUDAELESPÍRITUDELVIENTO = Garuda el Espíritu del VientoGaruda the Wind Spiritmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada416001200 |GARUDANEOFLAMVELL = Garuda Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Garudamonstruo de efectofuegopiro312001800 |GARUDATHEWINDSPIRIT = Garuda el Espíritu del VientoGaruda the Wind Spiritmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada416001200 |GARVAS = GarvasGarvasmonstruo normaltierrabestia620001700 |GASSERDODODO = Gasser DododoDododo Swordsmanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero803000 |GATEBLOCKER = Bloqueador de EntradasGate Blockermonstruo de efectotierraroca41002000 |GATEDEEG = Deeg de la PuertaGate Deegmonstruo normaloscuridadbestia3700800 |GATEGUARDIAN = Guardián de la PuertaGate Guardianmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero1137503400 |GATEKEEPER = El PorteroGatekeepermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina515001800 |GATEWAYOFTHESIX = Portal de los SeisGateway of the Sixcarta mágicamágicacontinua |GATEWAYTODARKWORLD = Portal al Mundo OscuroGateway to Dark Worldcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GATHERYOURMIND = Une tu MenteGather Your Mindcarta mágicamágicanormal |GATITODECUERDA = Gatito de CuerdaWind-Up Kittenmonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800500 |GATLINGDRAGON = Dragón GatlingGatling Dragonmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadmáquina826001200 |GATOCERRADURA = Gato CerraduraLock Catmonstruo de efectotierrabestia312001000 |GATOCUANTICO = Gato CuánticoQuantum Catcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GATOCUÁNTICO = Gato CuánticoQuantum Catcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GATODELCATNIP = Gato del CatnipCatnipped Kittymonstruo de efectotierrabestia20500 |GATOMAGICO = GatomágicoMagicatmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2600500 |GATOMÁGICO = GatomágicoMagicatmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2600500 |GATOOSCUROCONCOLABLANCA = Gato Oscuro con Cola BlancaDark Cat with White Tailmonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800500 |GATOPIELNIMAL = Gato PielnimalFurnimal Catmonstruo de efectotierrahada1700300 |GATORESCATADOR = Gato RescatadorRescue Catmonstruo de efectotierrabestia4300100 |GAUNTLETLAUNCHER = Lanzador de GuanteleteGauntlet Launchermonstruo xyztierraguerrero624002800 |GAUNTLETWARRIOR = Guerrero del GuanteleteGauntlet Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero34001600 |GAZELLEELREYDELASBESTIASMITICAS = Gazelle el Rey de las Bestias MíticasGazelle the King of Mythical Beastsmonstruo normaltierrabestia415001200 |GAZELLEELREYDELASBESTIASMÍTICAS = Gazelle el Rey de las Bestias MíticasGazelle the King of Mythical Beastsmonstruo normaltierrabestia415001200 |GAZELLETHEKINGOFMYTHICALBEASTS = Gazelle el Rey de las Bestias MíticasGazelle the King of Mythical Beastsmonstruo normaltierrabestia415001200 |GAZERSHARK = Tiburón ObservadorGazer Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez510001900 |GBHUNTER = Cazador G.B.G.B. Huntermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412002000 |GEARFRIEDELCABALLERODEHIERRO = Gearfried el Caballero de HierroGearfried the Iron Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001600 |GEARFRIEDELMAESTRODELAESPADA = Gearfried el Maestro de la EspadaGearfried the Swordmastermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero726002200 |GEARFRIEDRAYOLUZ = Gearfried RayoluzLightray Gearfriedmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828002200 |GEARFRIEDTHEIRONKNIGHT = Gearfried el Caballero de HierroGearfried the Iron Knightmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001600 |GEARFRIEDTHESWORDMASTER = Gearfried el Maestro de la EspadaGearfried the Swordmastermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero726002200 |GEARGIACCELERATOR = EngranajiaceleradorGeargiacceleratormonstruo de efectotierramáquina41400800 |GEARGIAGEAR = Engranaji-equipoGeargiagearcarta de trampatrampanormal |GEARGIAGEARGIGANTXG = Engranajiengranage XGGeargiagear Gigant XGmonstruo xyztierramáquina325001300 |GEARGIANO = EngranajianoGeargianomonstruo de efectotierramáquina35001000 |GEARGIANOMKII = Engranajiano Mk-IIGeargiano Mk-IImonstruo de efectotierramáquina31000500 |GEARGIANOMKIII = Engranajiano Mk-IIIGeargiano Mk-IIImonstruo de efectotierramáquina310001000 |GEARGIARMOR = EngranajiarmaduraGeargiarmormonstruo de efectotierramáquina411001900 |GEARGIARSENAL = EngranajiarsenalGeargiarsenalmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41500500 |GEARGIATTACKER = EngranajiatacanteGeargiattackermonstruo de efectotierramáquina41900100 |GEARGIAUGER = EngranajitaladroGeargiaugermonstruo de efectotierramáquina4500500 |GEARGIGANTX = Engranaje X GiganteGear Gigant Xmonstruo xyztierramáquina423001500 |GEARGOLEMTHEMOVINGFORTRESS = Golem de Ruedas la Fortaleza MóvilGear Golem the Moving Fortressmonstruo de efectotierramáquina48002200 |GEARSPRINGSPIRIT = Espíritu de RelojeríaGearspring Spiritmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina8100100 |GEARTOWN = Pueblo MecánicoGeartowncarta mágicamágicade campo |GEEDODETRESCABEZAS = Geedo de Tres CabezasThree-Headed Geedomonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio412001400 |GELATINAHUMANOIDE = Gelatina HumanoideHumanoid Slimemonstruo normalaguaaqua48002000 |GELATINAREANIMADA = Gelatina ReanimadaRevival Jammonstruo de efectoaguaaqua41500500 |GELLENDUO = GellenduoGellenduomonstruo de efectoluzhada417000 |GEMAARMADILLO = Gema-ArmadilloGem-Armadillomonstruo de efectotierraroca41700500 |GEMAELEFANTE = Gema-ElefanteGem-Elephantmonstruo de efectotierraroca34001900 |GEMAMEJORA = Gema-MejoraGem-Enhancementcarta de trampatrampanormal |GEMAMERCADER = Gema-MercaderGem-Merchantmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros310001000 |GEMARMADILLO = Gema-ArmadilloGem-Armadillomonstruo de efectotierraroca41700500 |GEMATORTUGA = Gema-TortugaGem-Turtlemonstruo de efectotierraroca402000 |GEMELEPHANT = Gema-ElefanteGem-Elephantmonstruo de efectotierraroca34001900 |GEMENHANCEMENT = Gema-MejoraGem-Enhancementcarta de trampatrampanormal |GEMFLASHENERGY = Energía Cegadora de la JoyaGem Flash Energycarta de trampatrampacontinua |GEMINIBOOSTER = Mejorador GéminisGemini Boostercarta de trampatrampanormal |GEMINICOUNTER = Contador GéminisGemini Countercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GEMINIELF = Elfo GéminisGemini Elfmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros41900900 |GEMINIIMPS = Diablillos GéminisGemini Impsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001000 |GEMINILANCER = Lancero de GéminisGemini Lancermonstruo géminisaguaserpiente marina418001400 |GEMINISCORPION = Escorpión GéminisGemini Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41600400 |GEMINISOLDIER = Soldado GéminisGemini Soldiermonstruo géminisvientoguerrero2500300 |GEMINISPARK = Chispa GéminisGemini Sparkcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GEMINISUMMONER = Invocador de GéminisGemini Summonermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros415000 |GEMINITRAPHOLE = Agujero-Trampa GéminisGemini Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |GEMKNIGHTALEXANDRITE = Caballero-Gema AlejandritaGem-Knight Alexandritemonstruo de efectotierraroca418001200 |GEMKNIGHTAMBER = Caballero-Gema ÁmbarGem-Knight Ambermonstruo géministierratrueno416001400 |GEMKNIGHTAMETHYST = Caballero-Gema AmatistaGem-Knight Amethystmonstruo de fusióntierraaqua719502450 |GEMKNIGHTAQUAMARINE = Caballero-Gema AguamarinaGem-Knight Aquamarinemonstruo de fusióntierraaqua614002600 |GEMKNIGHTCITRINE = Caballero-Gema CitrinoGem-Knight Citrinemonstruo de fusióntierrapiro722001950 |GEMKNIGHTCRYSTAL = Caballero-Gema CristalGem-Knight Crystalmonstruo normaltierraroca724501950 |GEMKNIGHTEMERALD = Caballero-Gema EsmeraldaGem-Knight Emeraldmonstruo de efectotierraroca41800800 |GEMKNIGHTFUSION = Fusión de Caballeros-GemaGem-Knight Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |GEMKNIGHTGARNET = Caballero-Gema GranateGem-Knight Garnetmonstruo normaltierrapiro419000 |GEMKNIGHTIOLITE = Caballero-Gema IolitaGem-Knight Iolitemonstruo géministierraaqua413002000 |GEMKNIGHTLAZULI = Caballero-Gema LazuliGem-Knight Lazulimonstruo de efectotierraroca1600100 |GEMKNIGHTMASTERDIAMOND = Caballero-Gema Maestro DiamanteGem-Knight Master Diamondmonstruo de fusióntierraroca929002500 |GEMKNIGHTOBSIDIAN = Caballero-Gema ObsidianaGem-Knight Obsidianmonstruo de efectotierraroca315001200 |GEMKNIGHTPEARL = Caballero-Gema PerlaGem-Knight Pearlmonstruo xyztierraroca426001900 |GEMKNIGHTPRISMAURA = Caballero-Gema PrismauraGem-Knight Prismauramonstruo de fusióntierratrueno724501400 |GEMKNIGHTRUBY = Caballero-Gema RubíGem-Knight Rubymonstruo de fusióntierrapiro625001300 |GEMKNIGHTSAPPHIRE = Caballero-Gema ZafiroGem-Knight Sapphiremonstruo normaltierraaqua402100 |GEMKNIGHTSARDONYX = Caballero-Gema SardónixGem-Knight Sardonyxmonstruo géministierrapiro41800900 |GEMKNIGHTSERAPHINITE = Caballero-Gema SerafinitaGem-Knight Seraphinitemonstruo de fusióntierrahada523001400 |GEMKNIGHTTOPAZ = Caballero-Gema TopacioGem-Knight Topazmonstruo de fusióntierratrueno618001800 |GEMKNIGHTTOURMALINE = Caballero-Gema TurmalinaGem-Knight Tourmalinemonstruo normaltierratrueno416001800 |GEMKNIGHTZIRCONIA = Caballero-Gema ZirconiaGem-Knight Zirconiamonstruo de fusióntierraroca829002500 |GEMMERCHANT = Gema-MercaderGem-Merchantmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros310001000 |GEMTURTLE = Gema-TortugaGem-Turtlemonstruo de efectotierraroca402000 |GENERADORDEAZARINFERNICO = Generador de Azar InférnicoInfernity Randomizermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero19000 |GENERADORDEAZARINFÉRNICO = Generador de Azar InférnicoInfernity Randomizermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero19000 |GENERADORDEONDASSANADORAS = Generador de Ondas SanadorasHealing Wave Generatormonstruo de efectoluzmáquina48001600 |GENERADORDEPODER = Generador de PoderPower Suppliermonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros2400400 |GENERALARCHIDEMONIO = General ArchidemonioArchfiend Generalmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio42100800 |GENERALGANTALADELABARRERADEHIELO = General Gantala de la Barrera de HieloGeneral Gantala of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero727002000 |GENERALGANTALAOFTHEICEBARRIER = General Gantala de la Barrera de HieloGeneral Gantala of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero727002000 |GENERALGRUNARDDELABARRERADEHIELO = General Grunard de la Barrera de HieloGeneral Grunard of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero828001000 |GENERALGRUNARDOFTHEICEBARRIER = General Grunard de la Barrera de HieloGeneral Grunard of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero828001000 |GENERALINFERNICO = General InférnicoInfernity Generalmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio727001500 |GENERALINFÉRNICO = General InférnicoInfernity Generalmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio727001500 |GENERALRAIHODELABARRERADEHIELO = General Raiho de la Barrera de HieloGeneral Raiho of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero621002300 |GENERALRAIHOOFTHEICEBARRIER = General Raiho de la Barrera de HieloGeneral Raiho of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero621002300 |GENERALZUBABA = General ZubabaZubaba Generalmonstruo xyztierraguerrero420001000 |GENERATIONFORCE(CARD) = Fuerza GeneraciónGeneration Force (card)carta mágicamágicanormal |GENERATIONSHIFT = Cambio de la GeneraciónGeneration Shiftcarta de trampatrampanormal |GENESISDEVAMPIRO = Genesis de VampiroVampire Genesismonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi830002100 |GENESISDRAGON = Dragón del GénesisGenesis Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón622001800 |GENETICWOMAN = Mujer GenéticaGenetic Womanmonstruo de efectovientopsíquico417001200 |GENEWARPEDWARWOLF = Lobo de Guerra de Genes CambiadosGene-Warped Warwolfmonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia42000100 |GENEXALLYAXEL = Aliado Genex AxelGenex Ally Axelmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina826002000 |GENEXALLYBELLFLAME = Aliado Genex SirellamaGenex Ally Bellflamemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina417001000 |GENEXALLYBIRDMAN = Aliado Genex HombrepájaroGenex Ally Birdmanmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina31400400 |GENEXALLYCRUSHER = Aliado Genex AplastadorGenex Ally Crushermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina410002000 |GENEXALLYCHANGER = Aliado Genex CambiadorGenex Ally Changermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina312001800 |GENEXALLYCHEMISTRER = Aliado Genex QuímicoGenex Ally Chemistrermonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina2200500 |GENEXALLYDURADARK = Aliado Genex DuradarkGenex Ally Duradarkmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41800200 |GENEXALLYPOWERCELL = Aliado Genex BateríaGenex Ally Powercellmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina417000 |GENEXALLYRELIEVER = Aliado Genex RelevadorGenex Ally Relievermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina522001000 |GENEXALLYREMOTE = Aliado Genex RemotoGenex Ally Remotemonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina35001800 |GENEXALLYSOLID = Aliado Genex SólidoGenex Ally Solidmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina25001200 |GENEXALLYTRIARM = Aliado Genex TribrazoGenex Ally Triarmmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina624001600 |GENEXALLYTRIFORCE = Aliado Genex TrifuerzaGenex Ally Triforcemonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina725002100 |GENEXALLYVOLCANNON = Aliado Genex VolcañónGenex Ally Volcannonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41700600 |GENEXARMY = Genex EjércitoGenex Armymonstruo de efectotierramáquina623001300 |GENEXBLASTFAN = Genex VentiladorGenex Blastfanmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros416001300 |GENEXCONTROLLER = Controlador GenexGenex Controllermonstruo cantante normaloscuridadmáquina314001200 |GENEXDEREPUESTO = Genex de RepuestoGenex Sparemonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina38001200 |GENEXDOCTOR = Doctor GenexGenex Doctormonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros315001000 |GENEXEJERCITO = Genex EjércitoGenex Armymonstruo de efectotierramáquina623001300 |GENEXEJÉRCITO = Genex EjércitoGenex Armymonstruo de efectotierramáquina623001300 |GENEXFURNACE = Horno GenexGenex Furnacemonstruo de efectofuegopiro520001300 |GENEXGAIA = Genex GaiaGenex Gaiamonstruo de efectotierraroca310001900 |GENEXHIDRO = Genex HidroHydro Genexmonstruo de sincroníaaguamáquina623001800 |GENEXMOLINO = Genex MolinoWindmill Genexmonstruo de sincroníavientomáquina720001600 |GENEXNEUTRON = Genex NeutrónGenex Neutronmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina418001200 |GENEXNEUTRÓN = Genex NeutrónGenex Neutronmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina418001200 |GENEXPOWERPLANNER = Planificador del Poder GenexGenex Power Plannermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1300200 |GENEXREALORACULO = Genex Real OráculoR-Genex Oraclemonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros1300300 |GENEXREALORÁCULO = Genex Real OráculoR-Genex Oraclemonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros1300300 |GENEXRECICLADO = Genex RecicladoGenex Recycledmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina1200400 |GENEXRECYCLED = Genex RecicladoGenex Recycledmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina1200400 |GENEXSEARCHER = Buscador GenexGenex Searchermonstruo de efectotierramáquina41600400 |GENEXSOLAR = Genex SolarGenex Solarmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina725001500 |GENEXSPARE = Genex de RepuestoGenex Sparemonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina38001200 |GENEXTERMAL = Genex TermalThermal Genexmonstruo de sincroníafuegomáquina824001200 |GENEXTURBINA = Genex TurbinaGenex Turbinemonstruo de efectotierramáquina414001300 |GENEXTURBINE = Genex TurbinaGenex Turbinemonstruo de efectotierramáquina414001300 |GENEXUNDINE = Ondina GenexGenex Undinemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31200600 |GENEXVENTILADOR = Genex VentiladorGenex Blastfanmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros416001300 |GENEXWORKER = Trabajador GenexGenex Workermonstruo de efectovientomáquina312001200 |GENIN = GeninGeninmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros3600900 |GENIOCABEZADERITUALES = Genio Cabeza de RitualesDjinn Presider of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418001400 |GENIODEMOLEDORDERITUALES = Genio Demoledor de RitualesDjinn Demolisher of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31500600 |GENIOESCUDODERITUALES = Genio Escudo de RitualesDjinn Disserere of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1200200 |GENIOLIBERADORDERITUALES = Genio Liberador de RitualesDjinn Releaser of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio312002000 |GENIOMALDECIDORDERITUALES = Genio Maldecidor de RitualesDjinn Cursenchanter of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio417001000 |GENIOPRONOSTICADORDERITUALES = Genio Pronosticador de RitualesDjinn Prognosticator of Ritualsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio3400300 |GENOMAHORDADEACERO = Genoma Horda de AceroSteelswarm Genomemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio210000 |GENOMAQLIFOT = Genoma QlifotQliphort Genomemonstruo péndulotierramáquina624001000 |GENOMIXFIGHTER = Luchador GenomixGenomix Fightermonstruo cantantevientopsíquico622001100 |GENTECORRIENDO = Gente CorriendoPeople Running Aboutmonstruo normalfuegopiro2600600 |GENTEOPRIMIDA = Gente OprimidaOppressed Peoplemonstruo normalaguaaqua14002000 |GENTILMANDRA = GentilmandraGentlemandermonstruo de efectoluzreptil412001000 |GENTLEMANDER = GentilmandraGentlemandermonstruo de efectoluzreptil412001000 |GEOGENEX = Geo GenexGeo Genexmonstruo de sincroníatierramáquina618002800 |GEOMANCEROFTHEICEBARRIER = Geomante de la Barrera de HieloGeomancer of the Ice Barriermonstruo cantanteagualanzador de conjuros38001200 |GEOMANTEDELABARRERADEHIELO = Geomante de la Barrera de HieloGeomancer of the Ice Barriermonstruo cantanteagualanzador de conjuros38001200 |GEPHYROEVOLUTIL = Gephyro EvolutilEvoltile Gephyrosmonstruo de efectofuegoreptil1200400 |GERMENGIGANTE = Germen GiganteGiant Germmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio21000100 |GERMINFECTION = Infección de GermenesGerm Infectioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |GERNIA = GerniaGerniamonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi413001200 |GESTOFINAL = Gesto FinalFinal Gesturecarta mágicamágicanormal |GETSUFUHMA = Getsu FuhmaGetsu Fuhmamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero417001200 |GETYOURGAMEON = ¡Enciende tu Juego!Get Your Game On!carta mágicamágicacontinua |GHASTLYBAMBOOSWORD = Espada de Bambú HorribleGhastly Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |GHOSTFAIRYELFOBIA = Hada Fantasma ElfobiaGhost Fairy Elfobiamonstruo de efectovientopsíquico3900500 |GHOSTGARDNA = Gardna FantasmaGhost Gardnamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero401900 |GHOSTKNIGHTOFJACKAL = Caballero Fantasma de ChacalGhost Knight of Jackalmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia517001600 |GHOSTOFAGRUDGE = Fantasma de un RencorGhost of a Grudgecarta de trampatrampanormal |GHOSTRICKALUCARD = Alucard FantastrucoGhostrick Alucardmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi318001600 |GHOSTRICKBREAK = Rotura FantastrucoGhostrick Breakcarta de trampatrampanormal |GHOSTRICKDOLL = Muñeca FantastrucoGhostrick Dollmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros23001200 |GHOSTRICKDORKLORD = Ángel Mimado FantastrucoGhostrick Dorklordmonstruo xyzoscuridadhada420002500 |GHOSTRICKDULLAHAN = Dullahan FantastrucoGhostrick Dullahanmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio110000 |GHOSTRICKGHOUL = Gul FantastrucoGhostrick Ghoulmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi311001200 |GHOSTRICKGOROUND = Tiovivo FantastrucoGhostrick-Go-Roundcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GHOSTRICKJACKFROST = Muñeco de Nieve FantastrucoGhostrick Jackfrostmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1800100 |GHOSTRICKJIANGSHI = Jiang Shi FantastrucoGhostrick Jiangshimonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi34001800 |GHOSTRICKLANTERN = Calabaza FantastrucoGhostrick Lanternmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio18000 |GHOSTRICKMANSION = Mansión FantastrucoGhostrick Mansioncarta mágicamágicade campo |GHOSTRICKMARY = Mary FantastrucoGhostrick Marymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio11001600 |GHOSTRICKMUMMY = Momia FantastrucoGhostrick Mummymonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi315000 |GHOSTRICKMUSEUM = Museo FantastrucoGhostrick Museumcarta mágicamágicade campo |GHOSTRICKNEKOMUSUME = Nekomusume FantastrucoGhostrick Nekomusumemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2400900 |GHOSTRICKNIGHT = Noche FantastrucoGhostrick Nightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GHOSTRICKPARADE = Desfile FantastrucoGhostrick Paradecarta mágicamágicade campo |GHOSTRICKSCARE = Fantastruco del SustoGhostrick Scarecarta de trampatrampanormal |GHOSTRICKSKELETON = Esqueleto FantastrucoGhostrick Skeletonmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi312001100 |GHOSTRICKSOCUTEBOSS = Sucujefe FantastrucoGhostrick Socutebossmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros214001200 |GHOSTRICKSPECTER = Espectro FantastrucoGhostrick Spectermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio16000 |GHOSTRICKSTEIN = Stein FantastrucoGhostrick Steinmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi316000 |GHOSTRICKVANISH = Fantastruco de la DesapariciónGhostrick Vanishcarta de trampatrampanormal |GHOSTRICKWARWOLF = Lobo de Guerra FantastrucoGhostrick Warwolfmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi314001500 |GHOSTRICKWITCH = Bruja FantastrucoGhostrick Witchmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros21200200 |GHOSTRICKYETI = Yeti FantastrucoGhostrick Yetimonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi33002000 |GHOSTRICKYUKIONNA = Yuki-onna FantastrucoGhostrick Yuki-onnamonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros21000800 |GHOSTSFROMTHEPAST = Fantasmas del PasadoGhosts From the Pastcarta de trampatrampanormal |GHOSTSHIP = Barco FantasmaGhost Shipmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio519001000 |GHOULCONAPETITO = Ghoul con ApetitoGhoul with an Appetitemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi416001200 |GHOULDELASSOMBRAS = Ghoul de las SombrasShadow Ghoulmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi516001300 |GHOULWITHANAPPETITE = Ghoul con ApetitoGhoul with an Appetitemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi416001200 |GIANTAXEMUMMY = Momia del Hacha GiganteGiant Axe Mummymonstruo de efectotierrazombi517002000 |GIANTFLEA = Pulga GiganteGiant Fleamonstruo normaltierrainsecto415001200 |GIANTGERM = Germen GiganteGiant Germmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio21000100 |GIANTKOZAKY = Kozaky GiganteGiant Kozakymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio425002400 |GIANTMECHSOLDIER = Soldado Mecánico GiganteGiant Mech-Soldiermonstruo normaltierramáquina617501900 |GIANTORC = Orco GiganteGiant Orcmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio422000 |GIANTRAT = Rata GiganteGiant Ratmonstruo de efectotierrabestia414001450 |GIANTREDSEASNAKE = Red Seasnake del GiganteGiant Red Seasnakemonstruo normalaguaaqua41800800 |GIANTSCORPIONOFTHETUNDRA = Escorpión Gigante de la TundraGiant Scorpion of the Tundramonstruo normaltierrainsecto311001000 |GIANTSOLDIEROFSTEEL = Soldado Gigante de AceroGiant Soldier of Steelmonstruo xyztierraroca313002000 |GIANTSOLDIEROFSTONE = Soldado Gigante de PiedraGiant Soldier of Stonemonstruo normaltierraroca313002000 |GIANTTRAPHOLE = Agujero Trampa GiganteGiant Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |GIANTTRUNADE = Tornado GiganteGiant Trunadecarta mágicamágicanormal |GIANTTURTLEWHOFEEDSONFLAMES = Tortuga Gigante que se Alimenta de LlamasGiant Turtle Who Feeds on Flamesmonstruo normalaguaaqua514001800 |GIFTCARD = Tarjeta de RegaloGift Cardcarta de trampatrampanormal |GIFTOFTHEMARTYR = Don del MártirGift of the Martyrcarta mágicamágicanormal |GIFTOFTHEMYSTICALELF = Don del Duende MísticoGift of The Mystical Elfcarta de trampatrampanormal |GIGAGAGAGIGO = Giga GagagigoGiga Gagagigomonstruo normalaguareptil524501500 |GIGAGORGOJOINZEKTOR = Giga-Gorgojo InzektorInzektor Giga-Weevilmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto602600 |GIGAGRILLOINZEKTOR = Giga-Grillo InzektorInzektor Giga-Cricketmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto520001300 |GIGAMANTISINZEKTOR = Giga-Mantis InzektorInzektor Giga Mantismonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto624000 |GIGANTEARCHIDEMONIO = Gigante ArchidemonioArchfiend Giantmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624001600 |GIGANTEDELPODER = Gigante del PoderPower Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca622000 |GIGANTEDELTERREMOTO = Gigante del TerremotoEarthquake Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca516002100 |GIGANTEDEPOLVODENIEVE = Gigante de Polvo de NieveSnowdust Giantmonstruo xyzaguaguerrero-bestia42200800 |GIGANTEGOGOGO = Gigante GogogoGogogo Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca420000 |GIGANTEHITOTSUME = Gigante Hitotsu-MeHitotsu-Me Giantmonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia412001000 |GIGANTES = GigantesGigantesmonstruo de efectotierraroca419001300 |GIGANTICASTLE = CastigiganteGiganticastlemonstruo de sincroníatierraroca929002800 |GIGANTICCEPHALOTUS = Planta Carnívora GiganteGigantic Cephalotusmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41850700 |GIGANTO = GigantoGigantomonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina517001800 |GIGAPLANT = GigaplantaGigaplantmonstruo géministierraplanta624001200 |GIGAPLANTA = GigaplantaGigaplantmonstruo géministierraplanta624001200 |GIGASTONEOMEGA = Omega GigapiedraGigastone Omegamonstruo de efectotierraroca510002300 |GIGATECHWOLF = Lobo Giga-TecnológicoGiga-Tech Wolfmonstruo normalfuegomáquina412001400 |GIGOBYTE = GigobyteGigobytemonstruo normalaguareptil1350300 |GILASAURUS = GilasaurusGilasaurusmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio31400400 |GILFORDELRELAMPAGO = Gilford el RelámpagoGilford the Lightningmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828001400 |GILFORDELRELÁMPAGO = Gilford el RelámpagoGilford the Lightningmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828001400 |GILFORDLALEYENDA = Gilford la LeyendaGilford the Legendmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero826002000 |GILFORDTHELEGEND = Gilford la LeyendaGilford the Legendmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero826002000 |GILFORDTHELIGHTNING = Gilford el RelámpagoGilford the Lightningmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828001400 |GILGARTH = Gil GarthGil Garthmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio418001200 |GILTIAELCABALLEROD = Giltia el Caballero D.Giltia the D. Knightmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero518501500 |GILTIATHEDKNIGHT = Giltia el Caballero D.Giltia the D. Knightmonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero518501500 |GILLAGILANCERO = GillagilanceroGillagillancermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero62200800 |GILLAGILLANCER = GillagilanceroGillagillancermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero62200800 |GIMMICKPUPPETDESTROY = Marioneta Trucada Des TroyaGimmick Puppet Des Troymonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina412002000 |GIMMICKPUPPETDREARYDOLL = Marioneta Trucada Muñeca SombríaGimmick Puppet Dreary Dollmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina800 |GIMMICKPUPPETEGGHEAD = Marioneta Trucada Cabeza de HuevoGimmick Puppet Egg Headmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001200 |GIMMICKPUPPETGEARCHANGER = Marioneta Trucada Caja de VelocidadesGimmick Puppet Gear Changermonstruo de efectotierramáquina1100100 |GIMMICKPUPPETHUMPTYDUMPTY = Marioneta Trucada Humpty DumptyGimmick Puppet Humpty Dumptymonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina40100 |GIMMICKPUPPETMAGNETDOLL = Marioneta Trucada Muñeca MagnéticaGimmick Puppet Magnet Dollmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina810001000 |GIMMICKPUPPETNIGHTMARE = Marioneta Trucada PesadillaGimmick Puppet Nightmaremonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina810002000 |GIMMICKPUPPETSCISSORARMS = Marioneta Trucada Brazos de TijeraGimmick Puppet Scissor Armsmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41200600 |GIMMICKPUPPETSHADOWFEELER = Marioneta Trucada SientesombrasGimmick Puppet Shadow Feelermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina810001000 |GIMMICKPUPPETTWILIGHTJOKER = Marioneta Trucada Bufón del AtardecerGimmick Puppet Twilight Jokermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina88001600 |GIRADORDECARTA = Girador de CartaCard Rotatorcarta mágicamágicanormal |GIRASOLNATURIA = Girasol NaturiaNaturia Sunflowermonstruo de efectotierraplanta25000 |GIRASTAGHORDADEACERO = Girastag Horda de AceroSteelswarm Girastagmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio726000 |GIROCHINKUWAGATA = Girochin KuwagataGirochin Kuwagatamonstruo normalvientoinsecto417001000 |GISHKIABYSS = Abismo GishkiGishki Abyssmonstruo de efectoaguapez2800500 |GISHKIAQUAMIRROR = Aquaespejo GishkiGishki Aquamirrorcarta mágicamágicade ritual |GISHKIARIEL = Ariel GishkiGishki Arielmonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros410001800 |GISHKIAVANCE = Avance GishkiGishki Avancemonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41500800 |GISHKIBEAST = Bestia GishkiGishki Beastmonstruo de efectoaguabestia415001300 |GISHKICHAIN = Cadena GishkiGishki Chainmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina418001000 |GISHKIDIVINER = Adivinador GishkiGishki Divinermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina31200800 |GISHKIEMILIA = Emilia GishkiGishki Emiliamonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41600800 |GISHKIMARKER = Marcador GishkiGishki Markermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001200 |GISHKIMOLLUSK = Molusco GishkiGishki Molluskmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua41700900 |GISHKINATALIA = Natalia GishkiGishki Nataliamonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41800900 |GISHKINOELLIA = Noellia GishkiGishki Noelliamonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros417001000 |GISHKIPHOTOMIRROR = Fotoespejo GishkiGishki Photomirrorcarta mágicamágicade ritual |GISHKIPSYCHELONE = Psychelone GishkiGishki Psychelonemonstruo de ritualaguademonio421501650 |GISHKIRELIEVER = Aliviador GishkiGishki Relievermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua2500800 |GISHKISHADOW = Sombra GishkiGishki Shadowmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina412001000 |GISHKIVANITY = Vanidad GishkiGishki Vanitymonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21000800 |GISHKIVISION = Visión GishkiGishki Visionmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina2700500 |GISHKIZIELGIGAS = Zielgigas GishkiGishki Zielgigasmonstruo de ritualaguaaqua1032000 |GIVEANDTAKE = Toma y DacaGive and Takecarta de trampatrampanormal |GLADIATORBEASTALEXANDER = Bestia Gladiador AlexanderGladiator Beast Alexandermonstruo de efectoluzbestia62400600 |GLADIATORBEASTANDAL = Bestia Gladiador AndalGladiator Beast Andalmonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia419001500 |GLADIATORBEASTAUGUSTUS = Bestia Gladiador AugustusGladiator Beast Augustusmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada826001000 |GLADIATORBEASTBESTIARI = Bestia Gladiador BestiariGladiator Beast Bestiarimonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41500800 |GLADIATORBEASTDARIUS = Bestia Gladiador DariusGladiator Beast Dariusmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41700300 |GLADIATORBEASTDIMACARI = Bestia Gladiador DimacariGladiator Beast Dimacarimonstruo de efectotierrabestia416001200 |GLADIATORBEASTEQUESTE = Bestia Gladiador EquesteGladiator Beast Equestemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada416001200 |GLADIATORBEASTESSEDARII = Bestia Gladiador EssedariiGladiator Beast Essedariimonstruo de fusióntierrabestia525002400 |GLADIATORBEASTGAIODIAZ = Bestia Gladiador GaiodiazGladiator Beast Gaiodiazmonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddinosaurio726001500 |GLADIATORBEASTGYZARUS = Bestia Gladiador GyzarusGladiator Beast Gyzarusmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadbestia alada624001500 |GLADIATORBEASTHERAKLINOS = Bestia Gladiador HeraklinosGladiator Beast Heraklinosmonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero-bestia830002800 |GLADIATORBEASTHOPLOMUS = Bestia Gladiador HoplomusGladiator Beast Hoplomusmonstruo de efectotierraroca47002100 |GLADIATORBEASTLANISTA = Bestia Gladiador LanistaGladiator Beast Lanistamonstruo de efectovientobestia alada418001200 |GLADIATORBEASTLAQUARI = Bestia Gladiador LaquariGladiator Beast Laquarimonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia41800400 |GLADIATORBEASTMURMILLO = Bestia Gladiador MurmilloGladiator Beast Murmillomonstruo de efectoaguapez3800400 |GLADIATORBEASTNEROKIUS = Bestia Gladiador NekoriusGladiator Beast Nerokiusmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadbestia alada828001900 |GLADIATORBEASTOCTAVIUS = Bestia Gladiador OctaviusGladiator Beast Octaviusmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada725001200 |GLADIATORBEASTRETIARI = Bestia Gladiador RetiariGladiator Beast Retiarimonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31200800 |GLADIATORBEASTSAMNITE = Bestia Gladiador SamniteGladiator Beast Samnitemonstruo de efectotierrabestia316001200 |GLADIATORBEASTSBATTLEARCHFIENDSHIELD = Escudo de Batalla Archidemonio de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |GLADIATORBEASTSBATTLEGLADIUS = Gladio de Batalla de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Battle Gladiuscarta mágicamágicade equipo |GLADIATORBEASTSBATTLEHALBERD = Alabarda de Guerra de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Battle Halberdcarta mágicamágicade equipo |GLADIATORBEASTSBATTLEMANICA = Guantelete de Batalla de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Battle Manicacarta mágicamágicade equipo |GLADIATORBEASTSECUTOR = Bestia Gladiador SecutorGladiator Beast Secutormonstruo de efectovientoreptil4400300 |GLADIATORBEASTSPARTACUS = Bestia Gladiador SpartacusGladiator Beast Spartacusmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio522001600 |GLADIATORBEASTSRESPITE = Descanso de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Respitecarta mágicamágicanormal |GLADIATORBEASTTORAX = Bestia Gladiador TóraxGladiator Beast Toraxmonstruo de efectoaguapez31400400 |GLADIATORBEASTTYGERIUS = Bestia Gladiador TygeriusGladiator Beast Tygeriusmonstruo de efectotierrabestia41800800 |GLADIATORBEASTWARCHARIOT = Carro de Guerra de la Bestia GladiadorGladiator Beast War Chariotcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GLADIATORLASH = Látigo de GladiadorGladiator Lashcarta de trampatrampanormal |GLADIATORPROVINGGROUND = Terreno de Prueba del GladiadorGladiator Proving Groundcarta mágicamágicanormal |GLADIATORSRETURN = Regreso del GladiadorGladiator's Returncarta mágicamágicanormal |GLADIATORTAMING = Domando al GladiadorGladiator Tamingcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GLADIODEBATALLADELASBESTIASGLADIADOR = Gladio de Batalla de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Battle Gladiuscarta mágicamágicade equipo |GLEIPNIRLOSGRILLETESDEFENRIR = Gleipnir, los Grilletes de FenrirGleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrircarta de trampatrampanormal |GLEIPNIRTHEFETTERSOFFENRIR = Gleipnir, los Grilletes de FenrirGleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrircarta de trampatrampanormal |GLOBOMAGICO = Globo MágicoWonder Balloonscarta mágicamágicacontinua |GLOBOMÁGICO = Globo MágicoWonder Balloonscarta mágicamágicacontinua |GLORIAQUIMERICA = Gloria QuiméricaHazy Glorycarta de trampatrampacontinua |GLORIAQUIMÉRICA = Gloria QuiméricaHazy Glorycarta de trampatrampacontinua |GLORIOUSILLUSION = Ilusión GloriosaGlorious Illusioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |GLOWUPBULB = Bulbo BrillanteGlow-Up Bulbmonstruo cantantetierraplanta1100100 |GOBERNADOROSCURODOSBOCAS = Gobernador Oscuro Dos BocasTwo-Mouth Darkrulermonstruo normaltierradinosaurio3900700 |GOBERNANTEDELASLLAMAS = Gobernante de las LlamasFlame Rulermonstruo de efectofuegopiro415001600 |GOBERNANTEINMORTAL = Gobernante InmortalImmortal Rulermonstruo de efectotierrazombi41800200 |GOBERNANTEOSCUROHADES = Gobernante Oscuro Ha DesDark Ruler Ha Desmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624501600 |GOBLINATTACKFORCE = Fuerza de Ataque GoblinGoblin Attack Forcemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero423000 |GOBLINBEGGAR = Goblin MendigoGoblin Beggarmonstruo de efectotierrademonio410002000 |GOBLINBLACKOPS = Operaciones Encubiertas GoblinGoblin Black Opsmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia413000 |GOBLINCALLIGRAPHER = Goblin FalsoGoblin Calligraphermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio1400400 |GOBLINCIEGAMENTELEAL = Goblin Ciegamente LealBlindly Loyal Goblinmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001500 |GOBLINCIRCUS = Circo GoblinGoblin Circuscarta mágicamágicacontinua |GOBLINCUERVO = Goblin CuervoCrow Goblinmonstruo normalvientobestia alada518501600 |GOBLINDBERGH = GoblindberghGoblindberghmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero414000 |GOBLINDECOYSQUAD = Escuadrón de Señuelo GoblinGoblin Decoy Squadmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero410000 |GOBLINDECHATARRA = Goblin de ChatarraScrap Goblinmonstruo cantantetierraguerrero-bestia30500 |GOBLINDELACODICIA = Goblin de la CodiciaGoblin of Greedmonstruo de efectotierrademonio410001800 |GOBLINELITEATTACKFORCE = Fuerza de Ataque de Elite GoblinGoblin Elite Attack Forcemonstruo de efectotierrademonio422001500 |GOBLINENTRENADOR = Goblin EntrenadorCoach Goblinmonstruo de efectotierrademonio412001500 |GOBLINESPIANDO = Goblin EspiandoPeeking Goblincarta mágicamágicanormal |GOBLINFALSO = Goblin FalsoGoblin Calligraphermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio1400400 |GOBLINFAN = Abanico GoblinGoblin Fancarta de trampatrampacontinua |GOBLINFUERADELASARTEN = Goblin Fuera de la SarténGoblin Out of the Frying Pancarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GOBLINFUERADELASARTÉN = Goblin Fuera de la SarténGoblin Out of the Frying Pancarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GOBLININSOLENTE = Goblin InsolenteUpstart Goblincarta mágicamágicanormal |GOBLINKING = Rey GoblinGoblin Kingmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |GOBLINLADRON = Goblin LadrónGoblin Thiefcarta mágicamágicanormal |GOBLINLADRÓN = Goblin LadrónGoblin Thiefcarta mágicamágicanormal |GOBLINMARAUDINGSQUAD = Escuadrón Merodeador GoblinGoblin Marauding Squadmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia419000 |GOBLINMENDIGO = Goblin MendigoGoblin Beggarmonstruo de efectotierrademonio410002000 |GOBLINOFGREED = Goblin de la CodiciaGoblin of Greedmonstruo de efectotierrademonio410001800 |GOBLINOUTOFTHEFRYINGPAN = Goblin Fuera de la SarténGoblin Out of the Frying Pancarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GOBLINPOTHOLESQUAD = Cuadrilla Arreglabaches GoblinGoblin Pothole Squadmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41500400 |GOBLINRECONSQUAD = Escuadrón de Reconocimiento GoblinGoblin Recon Squadmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero417000 |GOBLINROBANDO = Goblin RobandoRobbin' Goblincarta de trampatrampacontinua |GOBLINSSECRETREMEDY = El Remedio Secreto del TrasgoGoblin's Secret Remedycarta mágicamágicanormal |GOBLINTHIEF = Goblin LadrónGoblin Thiefcarta mágicamágicanormal |GOBLINZOMBI = Goblin ZombiGoblin Zombiemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi411001050 |GOBLINZOMBIE = Goblin ZombiGoblin Zombiemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi411001050 |GODDESSOFWHIM = Diosa del CaprichoGoddess of Whimmonstruo de efectoluzhada3950700 |GODDESSWITHTHETHIRDEYE = Diosa con el Tercer OjoGoddess with the Third Eyemonstruo de efectoluzhada412001000 |GOEGOEELNINJACORTES = Goe Goe, el Ninja CortésGoe Goe the Gallant Ninjamonstruo de efectovientoguerrero415001000 |GOEGOEELNINJACORTÉS = Goe Goe, el Ninja CortésGoe Goe the Gallant Ninjamonstruo de efectovientoguerrero415001000 |GOEGOETHEGALLANTNINJA = Goe Goe, el Ninja CortésGoe Goe the Gallant Ninjamonstruo de efectovientoguerrero415001000 |GOGGLEGOLEM = Golem GoggleGoggle Golemmonstruo géministierraroca41500500 |GOGIGAGAGAGIGO = Gogiga GagagigoGogiga Gagagigomonstruo normalaguareptil829502800 |GOGOGOGHOST = Fantasma GogogoGogogo Ghostmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi419000 |GOGOGOGIANT = Gigante GogogoGogogo Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca420000 |GOGOGOGIGAS = Gogogo GigasGogogo Gigasmonstruo de efectotierraroca402200 |GOGOGOGOLEM = Gólem GogogoGogogo Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca418001500 |GOGOGOGOLEMGOLDENFORM = Gólem Gogogo - Forma DoradaGogogo Golem - Golden Formmonstruo de efectotierraroca4?1500 |GOGOGOGOLLUM = Gólum GogogoGogogo Gollummonstruo de efectotierraroca423000 |GOGOGOTALISMAN = Talismán GogogoGogogo Talismancarta mágicamágicacontinua |GOKALAPIRADELAMALICIA = Goka, la Pira de la MaliciaGoka, the Pyre of Malicemonstruo de efectofuegozombi622001900 |GOKATHEPYREOFMALICE = Goka, la Pira de la MaliciaGoka, the Pyre of Malicemonstruo de efectofuegozombi622001900 |GOKIBORE = GokiboreGokiboremonstruo normaltierrainsecto412001400 |GOKIPON = GokiponGokiponmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2800800 |GOLDDDIOSDELAPELEADELMUNDOOSCURO = Goldd, Dios de la Pelea del Mundo OscuroGoldd, Wu-Lord of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio523001400 |GOLDDWULORDOFDARKWORLD = Goldd, Dios de la Pelea del Mundo OscuroGoldd, Wu-Lord of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio523001400 |GOLDENBAMBOOSWORD = Espada de Bambú DoradaGolden Bamboo Swordcarta mágicamágicanormal |GOLDENDRAGONSUMMONER = Invocador del Dragón DoradoGolden Dragon Summonermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros410001000 |GOLDENFLYINGFISH = Pez Volador DoradoGolden Flying Fishmonstruo de efectoluzpez417001000 |GOLDENGEARBOX = Caja de Cambios DoradaGolden Gearboxcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GOLDENHOMUNCULUS = Homúnculo DoradoGolden Homunculusmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero615001500 |GOLDENLADYBUG = Vaca de San Antonio DoradaGolden Ladybugmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto100 |GOLDSARCOPHAGUS = Cofre de Oro SelladoGold Sarcophaguscarta mágicamágicanormal |GOLEMCENTINELA = Golem CentinelaGolem Sentrymonstruo de efectotierraroca48001800 |GOLEMDEBARROCRONOMALO = Gólem de Barro CronómaloChronomaly Mud Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca417001000 |GÓLEMDEBARROCRONÓMALO = Gólem de Barro CronómaloChronomaly Mud Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca417001000 |GOLEMDEBLOQUES = Gólem de BloquesBlock Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca310001500 |GÓLEMDEBLOQUES = Gólem de BloquesBlock Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca310001500 |GOLEMDECEREBROS = Golem de CerebrosBrain Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio625001800 |GOLEMDECHATARRA = Gólem de ChatarraScrap Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca523001400 |GÓLEMDECHATARRA = Gólem de ChatarraScrap Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca523001400 |GOLEMDEDESTRUCTOR = Golem de DestructorDestroyer Golemmonstruo normaltierraroca415001000 |GOLEMDELAGUJEROMAGICO = Gólem del Agujero MágicoMagic Hole Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca302000 |GÓLEMDELAGUJEROMÁGICO = Gólem del Agujero MágicoMagic Hole Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca302000 |GOLEMDELAREANIMACION = Gólem de la ReanimaciónRevival Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca41002100 |GÓLEMDELAREANIMACIÓN = Gólem de la ReanimaciónRevival Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca41002100 |GOLEMDELAVA = Golem de LavaLava Golemmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio830002500 |GOLEMDEMASCARAAZTECACRONOMALO = Gólem de Máscara Azteca CronómaloChronomaly Aztec Mask Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca415001000 |GÓLEMDEMÁSCARAAZTECACRONÓMALO = Gólem de Máscara Azteca CronómaloChronomaly Aztec Mask Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca415001000 |GOLEMDEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Gólem de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Golemmonstruo de efectotierramáquina830003000 |GÓLEMDEMECANISMOANTIGUO = Gólem de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Golemmonstruo de efectotierramáquina830003000 |GOLEMDEMECANISMOANTIGUODEFINITIVO = Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo DefinitivoUltimate Ancient Gear Golemmonstruo de fusióntierramáquina1044003400 |GOLEMDEMILENIO = Golem de MilenioMillennium Golemmonstruo normaltierraroca620002200 |GOLEMDEMINA = Gólem de MinaMine Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca310001900 |GÓLEMDEMINA = Gólem de MinaMine Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca310001900 |GOLEMDEPARTESGRANDES = Golem de Partes GrandesBig Piece Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca521000 |GOLEMDEPARTESMEDIANAS = Golem de Partes MedianasMedium Piece Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca416000 |GOLEMDEPARTESPEQUEÑAS = Golem de Partes PequeñasSmall Piece Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca311000 |GOLEMDEPIEZASMULTIPLES = Golem de Piezas MúltiplesMultiple Piece Golemmonstruo de fusióntierraroca726001300 |GOLEMDEPIEZASMÚLTIPLES = Golem de Piezas MúltiplesMultiple Piece Golemmonstruo de fusióntierraroca726001300 |GOLEMDERUEDASLAFORTALEZAMOVIL = Golem de Ruedas la Fortaleza MóvilGear Golem the Moving Fortressmonstruo de efectotierramáquina48002200 |GOLEMDERUEDASLAFORTALEZAMÓVIL = Golem de Ruedas la Fortaleza MóvilGear Golem the Moving Fortressmonstruo de efectotierramáquina48002200 |GOLEMDRAGON = Dragón GolemGolem Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón42002000 |GOLEMDUMMY = Gólem DummyDummy Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca2800800 |GÓLEMDUMMY = Gólem DummyDummy Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca2800800 |GOLEMGOGGLE = Golem GoggleGoggle Golemmonstruo géministierraroca41500500 |GOLEMGOGOGO = Gólem GogogoGogogo Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca418001500 |GÓLEMGOGOGO = Gólem GogogoGogogo Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca418001500 |GOLEMGOGOGOFORMADORADA = Gólem Gogogo - Forma DoradaGogogo Golem - Golden Formmonstruo de efectotierraroca4?1500 |GÓLEMGOGOGOFORMADORADA = Gólem Gogogo - Forma DoradaGogogo Golem - Golden Formmonstruo de efectotierraroca4?1500 |GOLEMGORGONICO = Gólem GorgónicoGorgonic Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca31200600 |GÓLEMGORGÓNICO = Gólem GorgónicoGorgonic Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca31200600 |GOLEMHORDADEMALDAD = Gólem Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca521501250 |GÓLEMHORDADEMALDAD = Gólem Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca521501250 |GOLEMSENTRY = Golem CentinelaGolem Sentrymonstruo de efectotierraroca48001800 |GOLEMTRITURADOR = Gólem TrituradorGrinder Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio83000300 |GÓLEMTRITURADOR = Gólem TrituradorGrinder Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio83000300 |GOLGOIL = GolgoilGolgoilmonstruo normaltierramáquina49001600 |GOLPEADORDEBESTIAS = Golpeador de BestiasBeast Strikermonstruo de efectotierrabestia41850400 |GOLPEADORDEBUSQUEDA = Golpeador de BúsquedaSearch Strikermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero416001200 |GOLPEADORDEBÚSQUEDA = Golpeador de BúsquedaSearch Strikermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero416001200 |GOLPEADORMAGICO = Golpeador MágicoSpell Strikermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3600200 |GOLPEADORMÁGICO = Golpeador MágicoSpell Strikermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3600200 |GOLPEALPUNTOCIEGO = Golpe al Punto CiegoBlind Spot Strikecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GOLPEDEALADEAVEDERAPIÑA = Golpe de Ala de Ave de RapiñaRaptor Wing Strikecarta mágicamágicanormal |GOLPEDEALMA = Golpe de AlmaSoul Strikecarta de trampatrampanormal |GOLPEDEASES = Golpe de AsesCup of Acecarta mágicamágicanormal |GOLPEDECADENA = Golpe de CadenaChain Strikecarta mágicamágicanormal |GOLPEDECONTRAATAQUE = Golpe de ContraataqueJolt Countercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GOLPEDECORTE = Golpe de CorteStrike Slashcarta de trampatrampanormal |GOLPEDELANZAENESPIRAL = Golpe de Lanza en EspiralSpiral Spear Strikecarta mágicamágicacontinua |GOLPEDEVIENTODEALADEFENIX = Golpe de Viento de Ala de FénixPhoenix Wing Wind Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |GOLPEDEVIENTODEALADEFÉNIX = Golpe de Viento de Ala de FénixPhoenix Wing Wind Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |GOLPEKAMINOTE = Golpe KaminoteKaminote Blowcarta mágicamágicanormal |GOLPESINCRO = Golpe SincroSynchro Strikecarta de trampatrampanormal |GOLUMGOGOGO = Gólum GogogoGogogo Gollummonstruo de efectotierraroca423000 |GÓLUMGOGOGO = Gólum GogogoGogogo Gollummonstruo de efectotierraroca423000 |GONGDELDESTINO = Gong del DestinoDora of Fatecarta de trampatrampanormal |GONOGO = GonogoGonogomonstruo de efectotierraroca313501600 |GOODGOBLINHOUSEKEEPING = Buena Administración del Hogar GoblinGood Goblin Housekeepingcarta de trampatrampanormal |GOOGLYEYESDRUMDRAGON = Dragón Tambor de Ojos SaltonesGoogly-Eyes Drum Dragonmonstruo xyztierramáquina830002500 |GORATURTLE = Tortuga GoraGora Turtlemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua311001100 |GORATURTLEOFILLUSION = Tortuga Gora de la IlusiónGora Turtle of Illusionmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua412001400 |GORGONAREPTILICA = Gorgona ReptílicaReptilianne Gorgonmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil314001400 |GORGONAREPTÍLICA = Gorgona ReptílicaReptilianne Gorgonmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil314001400 |GORGONEGG = Huevo de GorgonaGorgon Eggmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio33001300 |GORGONICCERBERUS = Cerbero GorgónicoGorgonic Cerberusmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca31300300 |GORGONICGARGOYLE = Gárgola GorgónicaGorgonic Gargoylemonstruo de efectooscuridadroca31000800 |GORGONICGHOUL = Gul GorgónicoGorgonic Ghoulmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca1100100 |GORGONICGOLEM = Gólem GorgónicoGorgonic Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca31200600 |GORGONICGUARDIAN = Guardián GorgónicoGorgonic Guardianmonstruo xyzoscuridadroca316001200 |GORGONSEYE = El Ojo del GorgonGorgon's Eyecarta de trampatrampanormal |GORILABERSERKER = Gorila BerserkerBerserk Gorillamonstruo de efectotierrabestia420001000 |GORRIONBERMELLON = Gorrión BermellónVermillion Sparrowmonstruo de fusiónfuegopiro519001500 |GORRIÓNBERMELLÓN = Gorrión BermellónVermillion Sparrowmonstruo de fusiónfuegopiro519001500 |GORZELEMISARIODELAOSCURIDAD = Gorz el Emisario de la OscuridadGorz the Emissary of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio727002500 |GORZTHEEMISSARYOFDARKNESS = Gorz el Emisario de la OscuridadGorz the Emissary of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio727002500 |GOTTERDAMMERUNG = El Ocaso de los DiosesGotterdammerungcarta mágicamágicanormal |GOTTOMSEMERGENCYCALL = La Llamada de Emergencia de GottomGottoms' Emergency Callcarta de trampatrampanormal |GOYOGUARDIAN = Guardian GoyoGoyo Guardianmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero628002000 |GOZENMATCH = Emparejamiento de AtributosGozen Matchcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GRACEFULCHARITY = Caridad GrácilGraceful Charitycarta mágicamágicanormal |GRACEFULDICE = Dado GrácilGraceful Dicecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GRACEFULREVIVAL = Reanimación GrácilGraceful Revivalcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GRACIADELVAMPIRO = Gracia del VampiroVampire Gracemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi620001200 |GRACIADIVINANORTHWEMKO = Gracia Divina - NorthwemkoDivine Grace - Northwemkomonstruo de ritualluzlanzador de conjuros727001200 |GRADIUS = GradiusGradiusmonstruo normalluzmáquina41200800 |GRADIUSOPTION = Opción de GradiusGradius' Optionmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina100 |GRADOAMBICIOSO = Grado AmbiciosoGreed Gradocarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GRAFFMALEBRANCHEDELABISMOARDIENTE = Graff, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteGraff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310001500 |GRAFFMALEBRANCHEOFTHEBURNINGABYSS = Graff, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteGraff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310001500 |GRAGONITHDRAGONLUMINOSO = Gragonith, Dragón LuminosoGragonith, Lightsworn Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón620001600 |GRAGONITHDRAGÓNLUMINOSO = Gragonith, Dragón LuminosoGragonith, Lightsworn Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón620001600 |GRAGONITHLIGHTSWORNDRAGON = Gragonith, Dragón LuminosoGragonith, Lightsworn Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón620001600 |GRANADADEHUMODELLADRON = Granada de Humo del LadrónSmoke Grenade of the Thiefcarta mágicamágicade equipo |GRANADADEHUMODELLADRÓN = Granada de Humo del LadrónSmoke Grenade of the Thiefcarta mágicamágicade equipo |GRANADORA = GranadoraGranadoramonstruo de efectoaguareptil41900700 |GRANANGUS = Gran AngusGreat Angusmonstruo normalfuegobestia41800600 |GRANBLANCO = Gran BlancoGreat Whitemonstruo normalaguapez41600800 |GRANCONVERGENCIA = Gran ConvergenciaGrand Convergencecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GRANDCONVERGENCE = Gran ConvergenciaGrand Convergencecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GRANDEZARD = Gran DezardGreat Dezardmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros619002300 |GRANDMASTEROFTHESIXSAMURAI = Gran Maestro de los Seis SamuráisGrandmaster of the Six Samuraimonstruo de efectotierraguerrero52100800 |GRANDOPOLISLAETERNACIUDADDORADA = Grandopolis, La Eterna Ciudad DoradaGrandopolis, The Eternal Golden Citymonstruo xyzluzmáquina828003500 |GRANDOPOLISTHEETERNALGOLDENCITY = Grandopolis, La Eterna Ciudad DoradaGrandopolis, The Eternal Golden Citymonstruo xyzluzmáquina828003500 |GRANDRAN = GranladroGrandranmonstruo de efectotierraroca401400 |GRANDSOILTHEELEMENTALLORD = Gransuelo el Señor ElementalGrandsoil the Elemental Lordmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia828002200 |GRANDTIKIELDER = Gran Tiki AncianoGrand Tiki Eldermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio41500800 |GRANESCARABAJOPOSEIDON = Gran Escarabajo PoseidónGreat Poseidon Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto725002300 |GRANESCARABAJOPOSEIDÓN = Gran Escarabajo PoseidónGreat Poseidon Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto725002300 |GRANESCUDOGARDNA = Gran Escudo GardnaBig Shield Gardnamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41002600 |GRANESPIRITU = Gran EspírituGreat Spiritmonstruo de efectotierraroca45001500 |GRANESPÍRITU = Gran EspírituGreat Spiritmonstruo de efectotierraroca45001500 |GRANKOALA = Gran KoalaBig Koalamonstruo normaltierrabestia727002000 |GRANLADRO = GranladroGrandranmonstruo de efectotierraroca401400 |GRANLADRONFANTASMA = Gran Ladrón FantasmaGreat Phantom Thiefmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros310001000 |GRANLADRÓNFANTASMA = Gran Ladrón FantasmaGreat Phantom Thiefmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros310001000 |GRANMAESTRODELOSSEISSAMURAIS = Gran Maestro de los Seis SamuráisGrandmaster of the Six Samuraimonstruo de efectotierraguerrero52100800 |GRANMAESTRODELOSSEISSAMURÁIS = Gran Maestro de los Seis SamuráisGrandmaster of the Six Samuraimonstruo de efectotierraguerrero52100800 |GRANMAESTRONINJAHANZO = Granmaestro Ninja HanzoNinja Grandmaster Hanzomonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero418001000 |GRANMAJUGARZETT = Gran Maju GarzettGreat Maju Garzettmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio600 |GRANMAMUTDEGOLDFINE = Gran Mamut de GoldfineGreat Mammoth of Goldfinemonstruo de fusiónoscuridadzombi622001800 |GRANMARGELMEGAMONARCA = Granmarg el Mega MonarcaGranmarg the Mega Monarchmonstruo de efectotierraroca828001000 |GRANMARGELMONARCADEROCA = Granmarg el Monarca de RocaGranmarg the Rock Monarchmonstruo de efectotierraroca624001000 |GRANMARGTHEMEGAMONARCH = Granmarg el Mega MonarcaGranmarg the Mega Monarchmonstruo de efectotierraroca828001000 |GRANMARGTHEROCKMONARCH = Granmarg el Monarca de RocaGranmarg the Rock Monarchmonstruo de efectotierraroca624001000 |GRANMOTH = Gran MothGreat Mothmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto826002500 |GRANMOTHDEFINITIVOPERFECTO = Gran Moth Definitivo PerfectoPerfectly Ultimate Great Mothmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto835003000 |GRANNARIZLARGA = Gran Nariz LargaGreat Long Nosemonstruo spiritoscuridadguerrero-bestia519001700 |GRANNUCLEO = Gran NúcleoBig Coremonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina623001100 |GRANNÚCLEO = Gran NúcleoBig Coremonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina623001100 |GRANOJO = Gran OjoBig Eyemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio412001000 |GRANOLAPEQUEÑAOLA = Gran Ola Pequeña OlaBig Wave Small Wavecarta mágicamágicanormal |GRANPICO = Gran PicoGreat Billmonstruo normaltierrabestia412501300 |GRANPILDORADEEVOLUCION = Gran Píldora de EvoluciónBig Evolution Pillcarta mágicamágicanormal |GRANPÍLDORADEEVOLUCIÓN = Gran Píldora de EvoluciónBig Evolution Pillcarta mágicamágicanormal |GRANQUEMADURA = Gran QuemaduraBig Burncarta de trampatrampanormal |GRANQUIEBRA = Gran QuiebraHeavy Slumpcarta de trampatrampanormal |GRANSHOGUNSHIEN = Gran Shogun ShienGreat Shogun Shienmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero725002400 |GRANSUELOELSEÑORELEMENTAL = Gransuelo el Señor ElementalGrandsoil the Elemental Lordmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia828002200 |GRANTIKIANCIANO = Gran Tiki AncianoGrand Tiki Eldermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio41500800 |GRANTOPONEOESPACIAL = Gran Topo Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Grand Molemonstruo de efectotierraroca3900600 |GRAPHADRAGONLORDOFDARKWORLD = Grapha, Señor Dragón del Mundo OscuroGrapha, Dragon Lord of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio827001800 |GRAPHASEÑORDRAGONDELMUNDOOSCURO = Grapha, Señor Dragón del Mundo OscuroGrapha, Dragon Lord of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio827001800 |GRAPHASEÑORDRAGÓNDELMUNDOOSCURO = Grapha, Señor Dragón del Mundo OscuroGrapha, Dragon Lord of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio827001800 |GRAPPLEBLOCKER = Bloqueador del ForcejeoGrapple Blockermonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico412002000 |GRAPPLER = LuchadorGrapplermonstruo normalaguareptil413001200 |GRASSCHOPPER = Mantis ArmadoGrasschoppermonstruo géministierrainsecto523501000 |GRASSPHANTOM = Fantasma de HierbaGrass Phantommonstruo de efectoaguaplanta310001000 |GRAVEDADCERO = Gravedad CeroZero Gravitycarta de trampatrampanormal |GRAVEDADDELARCOIRIS = Gravedad del Arco IrisRainbow Gravitycarta de trampatrampanormal |GRAVEDIGGERGHOUL = Sepulturero Espíritu MalignoGravedigger Ghoulcarta mágicamágicanormal |GRAVEKEEPERSAMBUSHER = Emboscador Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Ambushermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros417000 |GRAVEKEEPERSASSAILANT = Asaltante del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Assailantmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001500 |GRAVEKEEPERSCANNONHOLDER = Portacañón del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Cannonholdermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros414001200 |GRAVEKEEPERSCOMMANDANT = Comandante Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Commandantmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros416001500 |GRAVEKEEPERSCURSE = Maldición del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Cursemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800800 |GRAVEKEEPERSCHIEF = Jefe del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Chiefmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros519001200 |GRAVEKEEPERSDESCENDANT = Descendiente del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Descendantmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001200 |GRAVEKEEPERSGUARD = Guardia del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Guardmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros410001900 |GRAVEKEEPERSHERETIC = Hereje Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Hereticmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros418001500 |GRAVEKEEPERSNOBLEMAN = Noble Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Noblemanmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros310001000 |GRAVEKEEPERSORACLE = Oráculo Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Oraclemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros1020001500 |GRAVEKEEPERSPRIESTESS = Sacerdotisa del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Priestessmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros310001500 |GRAVEKEEPERSRECRUITER = Reclutador del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Recruitermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros312001500 |GRAVEKEEPERSSERVANT = Servidor del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Servantcarta mágicamágicacontinua |GRAVEKEEPERSSHAMAN = Chamán Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Shamanmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros615001500 |GRAVEKEEPERSSPEARSOLDIER = Lancero del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Spear Soldiermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001000 |GRAVEKEEPERSSPY = Espía del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Spymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros412002000 |GRAVEKEEPERSSTELE = Monolito del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Stelecarta mágicamágicanormal |GRAVEKEEPERSVASSAL = Vasallo del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Vassalmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3700500 |GRAVEKEEPERSVISIONARY = Visionario del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Visionarymonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros820001800 |GRAVEKEEPERSWATCHER = Vigilante del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Watchermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros410001000 |GRAVELSTORM = Tormenta de GravaGravelstormcarta de trampatrampanormal |GRAVELURE = Encanto de la TumbaGrave Lurecarta de trampatrampanormal |GRAVEOFTHESUPERANCIENTORGANISM = La Tumba de un Organismo Super AntiguoGrave of the Super Ancient Organismcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GRAVEOHJA = Ohja de la TumbaGrave Ohjamonstruo de efectotierraroca416001500 |GRAVEPROTECTOR = Guardia del CementerioGrave Protectormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio402000 |GRAVEROBBER = Ladrón de TumbasGraverobbercarta de trampatrampanormal |GRAVEROBBERSRETRIBUTION = Castigo del Ladrón de TumbasGraverobber's Retributioncarta de trampatrampacontinua |GRAVESQUIRMER = Serpenteador de la TumbaGrave Squirmermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |GRAVEYARDANDTHEHANDOFINVITATION = Cementerio y la Mano de la InvitaciónGraveyard and the Hand of Invitationmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi3700900 |GRAVICRUSHDRAGON = Dragón Gravi-CrushGravi-Crush Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón624001200 |GRAVITICORB = Orbe GravitacionalGravitic Orbmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31100700 |GRAVITYAXEGRARL = Hacha de Gravedad - GrarlGravity Axe - Grarlcarta mágicamágicade equipo |GRAVITYBEHEMOTH = Behemoth de GravedadGravity Behemothmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia623002000 |GRAVITYBIND = Atar a la GravedadGravity Bindcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GRAVITYBLASTER = Disparador de GravedadGravity Blastercarta mágicamágicade equipo |GRAVITYCOLLAPSE = Colapso de la GravedadGravity Collapsecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GRAVITYWARRIOR = Guerrero de la GravedadGravity Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero621001000 |GRAYWING = Ala GrisGray Wingmonstruo de efectovientodragón31300700 |GREATANGUS = Gran AngusGreat Angusmonstruo normalfuegobestia41800600 |GREATBILL = Gran PicoGreat Billmonstruo normaltierrabestia412501300 |GREATDEZARD = Gran DezardGreat Dezardmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros619002300 |GREATLONGNOSE = Gran Nariz LargaGreat Long Nosemonstruo spiritoscuridadguerrero-bestia519001700 |GREATMAJUGARZETT = Gran Maju GarzettGreat Maju Garzettmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio600 |GREATMAMMOTHOFGOLDFINE = Gran Mamut de GoldfineGreat Mammoth of Goldfinemonstruo de fusiónoscuridadzombi622001800 |GREATMOTH = Gran MothGreat Mothmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto826002500 |GREATOLDONECHTHUGHA = Dios Primigenio ChthughaGreat Old One Chthughamonstruo de sincroníafuegopiro42200200 |GREATPHANTOMTHIEF = Gran Ladrón FantasmaGreat Phantom Thiefmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros310001000 |GREATPOSEIDONBEETLE = Gran Escarabajo PoseidónGreat Poseidon Beetlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto725002300 |GREATSHOGUNSHIEN = Gran Shogun ShienGreat Shogun Shienmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero725002400 |GREATSPIRIT = Gran EspírituGreat Spiritmonstruo de efectotierraroca45001500 |GREATWHITE = Gran BlancoGreat Whitemonstruo normalaguapez41600800 |GREED = AvariciaGreedcarta de trampatrampacontinua |GREEDGRADO = Grado AmbiciosoGreed Gradocarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GREEDQUASAR = Quasar de la AvariciaGreed Quasarmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio7?? |GREENBABOONDEFENDEROFTHEFOREST = Babuino Verde Defensor de la SelvaGreen Baboon, Defender of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierrabestia726001800 |GREENDUSTON = Particulines VerdesGreen Dustonmonstruo de efectovientodemonio101000 |GREENGADGET = Artilugio VerdeGreen Gadgetmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41400600 |GREENKAPPA = Kappa VerdeGreenkappamonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero3650900 |GREENPHANTOMKING = Rey Fantasma del BosqueGreen Phantom Kingmonstruo normaltierraplanta35001600 |GREENTURTLESUMMONER = Invocador de la Tortuga VerdeGreen Turtle Summonermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros34001500 |GRENMAJUDAEIZA = Gren Maju Da EizaGren Maju Da Eizamonstruo de efectofuegodemonio3?? |GRENOSAURUS = GrenosaurusGrenosaurusmonstruo xyzfuegodinosaurio320001900 |GRENTACTICIANOFDARKWORLD = Gren, Táctico del Mundo OscuroGren, Tactician of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2300500 |GRENTACTICODELMUNDOOSCURO = Gren, Táctico del Mundo OscuroGren, Tactician of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2300500 |GRENTÁCTICODELMUNDOOSCURO = Gren, Táctico del Mundo OscuroGren, Tactician of Dark Worldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2300500 |GREPHEROSCURO = Grepher OscuroDark Grephermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero417001600 |GREPHERRAYOLUZ = Grepher RayoluzLightray Grephermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417001600 |GRIETAAUNADIMENSIONDIFERENTE = Grieta a una Dimensión DiferenteCrevice Into the Different Dimensioncarta de trampatrampanormal |GRIETAAUNADIMENSIÓNDIFERENTE = Grieta a una Dimensión DiferenteCrevice Into the Different Dimensioncarta de trampatrampanormal |GRIETAHELADA = Grieta HeladaIcy Crevassecarta de trampatrampanormal |GRIFFORE = GrifforeGrifforemonstruo normaltierrabestia412001500 |GRIFONGUSTO = Grifón GustoGusto Griffinmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada2800300 |GRIFÓNGUSTO = Grifón GustoGusto Griffinmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada2800300 |GRIGGLE = GriggleGrigglemonstruo de efectotierraplanta1350300 |GRILLETESDELOSCURO = Grilletes del OscuroDarkworld Shacklescarta mágicamágicade equipo |GRILLETESDEMARFIL = Grilletes de MarfilIvy Shacklescarta de trampatrampacontinua |GRILLOFANTASMA = Grillo FantasmaPhantom Cricketmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2300100 |GRIMORIODELMUNDOOSCURO = Grimorio del Mundo OscuroDark World Grimoirecarta mágicamágicacontinua |GRINDERGOLEM = Gólem TrituradorGrinder Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio83000300 |GRISAILLEPRISON = Cárcel GrisailleGrisaille Prisoncarta de trampatrampanormal |GRISOSCURO = Gris OscuroDark Graymonstruo normaltierrabestia3800900 |GRITOPLATEADO = Grito PlateadoSilver's Crycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GRIZZLYLABESTIADELAESTRELLAROJA = Grizzly, la Bestia de la Estrella RojaGrizzly, the Red Star Beastmonstruo de sincroníatierrabestia823002700 |GRIZZLYTHEREDSTARBEAST = Grizzly, la Bestia de la Estrella RojaGrizzly, the Red Star Beastmonstruo de sincroníatierrabestia823002700 |GROUNDATTACKERBUGROTH = Asaltante de Tierra BugrothGround Attacker Bugrothmonstruo normaltierramáquina415001000 |GROUNDCOLLAPSE = Derrumbamiento del SueloGround Collapsecarta mágicamágicacontinua |GROUNDSPIDER = Araña del PisoGround Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto401500 |GRUAGRULLA = Grúa GrullaCrane Cranemonstruo de efectotierrabestia alada3300900 |GRÚAGRULLA = Grúa GrullaCrane Cranemonstruo de efectotierrabestia alada3300900 |GRUESOMEGOO = Sustancia Pegajosa HorripilanteGruesome Goomonstruo normalaguaaqua31300700 |GRULLASAGRADA = Grulla SagradaSacred Cranemonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada41600400 |GRYPHONSFEATHERDUSTER = Polvo de Ala de GrifoGryphon's Feather Dustercarta mágicamágicanormal |GRYPHONWING = Ala de GrifoGryphon Wingcarta de trampatrampanormal |GUADAÑADELAPARCAMIEDOGUADAÑA = Guadaña de la Parca - MiedoguadañaReaper Scythe - Dreadscythecarta mágicamágicade equipo |GUANTELETEDEBATALLADELASBESTIASGLADIADOR = Guantelete de Batalla de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Battle Manicacarta mágicamágicade equipo |GUANTELETEINZEKTOR = Guantelete InzektorInzektor Gauntletcarta de trampatrampanormal |GUARDAHORDADEACERO = Guarda Horda de AceroSteelswarm Gatekeepermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio415001900 |GUARDAPRECISO = Guarda PrecisoPinpoint Guardcarta de trampatrampanormal |GUARDDOG = Perro GuardiánGuard Dogmonstruo de efectotierrabestia31500500 |GUARDEDTREASURE = Tesoro CustodiadoGuarded Treasurecarta mágicamágicacontinua |GUARDIADEFUSION = Guardia de FusiónFusion Guardcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GUARDIADEFUSIÓN = Guardia de FusiónFusion Guardcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |GUARDIADELCEMENTERIO = Guardia del CementerioGrave Protectormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio402000 |GUARDIADELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Guardia del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Guardmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros410001900 |GUARDIADRACONICO = Guardia DracónicoDragonic Guardmonstruo de efectofuegodragón415001800 |GUARDIADRACÓNICO = Guardia DracónicoDragonic Guardmonstruo de efectofuegodragón415001800 |GUARDIAFARAONICO = Guardia FaraónicoPharaonic Protectormonstruo normaltierrazombi29000 |GUARDIAFARAÓNICO = Guardia FaraónicoPharaonic Protectormonstruo normaltierrazombi29000 |GUARDIAFLAMVELL = Guardia FlamvellFlamvell Guardmonstruo cantante normalfuegodragón11002000 |GUARDIAMISTERIOSO = Guardia MisteriosoMysterious Guardmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros38001200 |GUARDIANAELMA = Guardiana ElmaGuardian Elmamonstruo de efectovientohada313001200 |GUARDIANAKAYEST = Guardiana Kay'estGuardian Kay'estmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina410001800 |GUARDIANANGELJOAN = Angel Guardián JoanGuardian Angel Joanmonstruo de efectoluzhada728002000 |GUARDIANBAOU = Guardián BaouGuardian Baoumonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio4800400 |GUARDIÁNBAOU = Guardián BaouGuardian Baoumonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio4800400 |GUARDIANCEAL = Guardián CealGuardian Cealmonstruo de efectofuegopiro417001400 |GUARDIÁNCEAL = Guardián CealGuardian Cealmonstruo de efectofuegopiro417001400 |GUARDIANCELTA = Guardián CeltaCeltic Guardianmonstruo normaltierraguerrero414001200 |GUARDIÁNCELTA = Guardián CeltaCeltic Guardianmonstruo normaltierraguerrero414001200 |GUARDIANCELTACONVERTIDO = Guardián Celta ConvertidoObnoxious Celtic Guardmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero414001200 |GUARDIÁNCELTACONVERTIDO = Guardián Celta ConvertidoObnoxious Celtic Guardmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero414001200 |GUARDIANDEBATALLADELAVA = Guardián de Batalla de LavaLava Battleguardmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero515501800 |GUARDIÁNDEBATALLADELAVA = Guardián de Batalla de LavaLava Battleguardmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero515501800 |GUARDIANDEBATALLADELPANTANO = Guardián de Batalla del PantanoSwamp Battleguardmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero518001500 |GUARDIÁNDEBATALLADELPANTANO = Guardián de Batalla del PantanoSwamp Battleguardmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero518001500 |GUARDIANDELACONFIANZA = Guardián de la ConfianzaTrust Guardianmonstruo cantanteluzhada30800 |GUARDIÁNDELACONFIANZA = Guardián de la ConfianzaTrust Guardianmonstruo cantanteluzhada30800 |GUARDIANDELAFORTALEZA = Guardián de la FortalezaStronghold Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero401500 |GUARDIÁNDELAFORTALEZA = Guardián de la FortalezaStronghold Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero401500 |GUARDIANDELAPUERTA = Guardián de la PuertaGate Guardianmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero1137503400 |GUARDIÁNDELAPUERTA = Guardián de la PuertaGate Guardianmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero1137503400 |GUARDIANDELASALADELTRONO = Guardián de la Sala del TronoGuardian of the Throne Roommonstruo normalluzmáquina416501600 |GUARDIÁNDELASALADELTRONO = Guardián de la Sala del TronoGuardian of the Throne Roommonstruo normalluzmáquina416501600 |GUARDIANDELMETAL = Guardián del MetalMetal Guardianmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio511502150 |GUARDIÁNDELMETAL = Guardián del MetalMetal Guardianmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio511502150 |GUARDIANDELORDEN = Guardián del OrdenGuardian of Ordermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero825001200 |GUARDIÁNDELORDEN = Guardián del OrdenGuardian of Ordermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero825001200 |GUARDIANDELLABERINTO = Guardián del LaberintoGuardian of the Labyrinthmonstruo normaltierraguerrero410001200 |GUARDIÁNDELLABERINTO = Guardián del LaberintoGuardian of the Labyrinthmonstruo normaltierraguerrero410001200 |GUARDIANDREADSCYTHE = Guardián MiedoguadañaGuardian Dreadscythemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio825002000 |GUARDIANEATOS = Guardián EatosGuardian Eatosmonstruo de efectovientohada825002000 |GUARDIÁNEATOS = Guardián EatosGuardian Eatosmonstruo de efectovientohada825002000 |GUARDIANELMA = Guardiana ElmaGuardian Elmamonstruo de efectovientohada313001200 |GUARDIANGORGONICO = Guardián GorgónicoGorgonic Guardianmonstruo xyzoscuridadroca316001200 |GUARDIÁNGORGÓNICO = Guardián GorgónicoGorgonic Guardianmonstruo xyzoscuridadroca316001200 |GUARDIANGOYO = Guardian GoyoGoyo Guardianmonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero628002000 |GUARDIANGRARL = Guardián GrarlGuardian Grarlmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio525001000 |GUARDIÁNGRARL = Guardián GrarlGuardian Grarlmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio525001000 |GUARDIANHADA = Guardián HadaFairy Guardianmonstruo de efectovientohada310001000 |GUARDIÁNHADA = Guardián HadaFairy Guardianmonstruo de efectovientohada310001000 |GUARDIANINFERNICO = Guardián InférnicoInfernity Guardianmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio412001700 |GUARDIÁNINFÉRNICO = Guardián InférnicoInfernity Guardianmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio412001700 |GUARDIANKAYEST = Guardiana Kay'estGuardian Kay'estmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina410001800 |GUARDIANKOAKIMEIRU = Guardián Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraroca419001200 |GUARDIÁNKOAKIMEIRU = Guardián Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraroca419001200 |GUARDIANMIEDOGUADAÑA = Guardián MiedoguadañaGuardian Dreadscythemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio825002000 |GUARDIÁNMIEDOGUADAÑA = Guardián MiedoguadañaGuardian Dreadscythemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio825002000 |GUARDIANNATURIA = Guardián NaturiaNaturia Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41600400 |GUARDIÁNNATURIA = Guardián NaturiaNaturia Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraplanta41600400 |GUARDIANOFORDER = Guardián del OrdenGuardian of Ordermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero825001200 |GUARDIANOFTHELABYRINTH = Guardián del LaberintoGuardian of the Labyrinthmonstruo normaltierraguerrero410001200 |GUARDIANOFTHETHRONEROOM = Guardián de la Sala del TronoGuardian of the Throne Roommonstruo normalluzmáquina416501600 |GUARDIANPERDIDO = Guardián PerdidoLost Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraroca4100? |GUARDIÁNPERDIDO = Guardián PerdidoLost Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraroca4100? |GUARDIANREAL = Guardián RealRoyal Keepermonstruo de efectotierrazombi416001700 |GUARDIÁNREAL = Guardián RealRoyal Keepermonstruo de efectotierrazombi416001700 |GUARDIANSPHINX = Esfinge GuardianaGuardian Sphinxmonstruo de efectotierraroca517002400 |GUARDIANSTATUE = Estatua GuardianaGuardian Statuemonstruo de efectotierraroca48001400 |GUARDIANTRYCE = Guardián TryceGuardian Trycemonstruo de efectoluztrueno519001700 |GUARDIÁNTRYCE = Guardián TryceGuardian Trycemonstruo de efectoluztrueno519001700 |GUARDIANTULACRONOMALO = Guardián Tula CronómaloChronomaly Tula Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraroca51800900 |GUARDIÁNTULACRONÓMALO = Guardián Tula CronómaloChronomaly Tula Guardianmonstruo de efectotierraroca51800900 |GUARDIANUBIAN = Guardia NubianNubian Guardmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero2500500 |GUARDIAPODEROSO = Guardia PoderosoMighty Guardmonstruo normaltierramáquina45001200 |GUARDIAREAL = Guardia RealRoyal Guardmonstruo normaltierramáquina619002200 |GUARDIAREBOTADOR = Guardia RebotadorBounzer Guardcarta de trampatrampanormal |GUARDIASDELATORMENTADEFUEGOREAL = Guardias de la Tormenta de Fuego RealRoyal Firestorm Guardsmonstruo de efectofuegopiro417001200 |GUARDIASSECRETOSDELABARRERADEHIELO = Guardias Secretos de la Barrera de HieloSecret Guards of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua21001600 |GUARDIRROBLESSILVANO = Guardirrobles SilvanoSylvan Guardioakmonstruo de efectotierraplanta624001500 |GUARDMINES = Minas GuardianasGuard Minescarta de trampatrampanormal |GUARDPENALTY = Penalizar la GuardiaGuard Penaltycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GUARDPENGUIN = Pingüino GuardiánGuard Penguinmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada401200 |GUARIDADECRANEO = Guarida de CráneoSkull Laircarta de trampatrampacontinua |GUARIDADECRÁNEO = Guarida de CráneoSkull Laircarta de trampatrampacontinua |GUERILLACOMETA = GuerillacometaGuerillakitemonstruo cantantefuegodemonio41600200 |GUERILLAKITE = GuerillacometaGuerillakitemonstruo cantantefuegodemonio41600200 |GUERREROALIENIGENA = Guerrero AlienígenaAlien Warriormonstruo de efectotierrareptil418001000 |GUERREROALIENÍGENA = Guerrero AlienígenaAlien Warriormonstruo de efectotierrareptil418001000 |GUERREROBESTIAPUMA = Guerrero-Bestia PumaBeast-Warrior Pumamonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia416001000 |GUERREROCASTOR = Guerrero CastorBeaver Warriormonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia412001500 |GUERREROCOHETE = Guerrero CoheteRocket Warriormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero415001300 |GUERRERODAIGREPHER = Guerrero Dai GrepherWarrior Dai Grephermonstruo normaltierraguerrero417001600 |GUERRERODD = Guerrero D.D.D.D. Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412001000 |GUERRERODEAPOYO = Guerrero de ApoyoBackup Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero521000 |GUERRERODEATLANTIS = Guerrero de AtlantisWarrior of Atlantismonstruo de efectoaguaaqua419001200 |GUERRERODEBASURA = Guerrero de BasuraJunk Warriormonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadguerrero523001300 |GUERRERODEBATALLA = Guerrero de BatallaBattle Warriormonstruo normaltierraguerrero37001000 |GUERRERODECUERDA = Guerrero de CuerdaWind-Up Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero412001800 |GUERRERODEKARBONALA = Guerrero de KarbonalaKarbonala Warriormonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero415001200 |GUERRERODELABISMO = Guerrero del AbismoAbyss Warriormonstruo de efectoaguaaqua418001300 |GUERRERODELACANCION = Guerrero de la CanciónTune Warriormonstruo cantante normaltierraguerrero31600200 |GUERRERODELACANCIÓN = Guerrero de la CanciónTune Warriormonstruo cantante normaltierraguerrero31600200 |GUERRERODELACARRERA = Guerrero de la CarreraDash Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero36001200 |GUERRERODELACATAPULTA = Guerrero de la CatapultaCatapult Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero510001500 |GUERRERODELAFORTALEZA = Guerrero de la FortalezaFortress Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero26001200 |GUERRERODELAGRAVEDAD = Guerrero de la GravedadGravity Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero621001000 |GUERRERODELAMONTAÑA = Guerrero de la MontañaMountain Warriormonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia36001000 |GUERRERODELARETROALIMENTACION = Guerrero de la RetroalimentaciónFeedback Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3800700 |GUERRERODELARETROALIMENTACIÓN = Guerrero de la RetroalimentaciónFeedback Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3800700 |GUERRERODELASSIETEESPADAS = Guerrero de las Siete EspadasSeven Swords Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero723001800 |GUERRERODELATRADICION = Guerrero de la TradiciónWarrior of Traditionmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero619001700 |GUERRERODELATRADICIÓN = Guerrero de la TradiciónWarrior of Traditionmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero619001700 |GUERRERODELAUMENTO = Guerrero del AumentoBoost Warriormonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero1300200 |GUERRERODELAVELOCIDAD = Guerrero de la VelocidadSpeed Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero2900400 |GUERRERODELAVENTISCA = Guerrero de la VentiscaBlizzard Warriormonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero31400400 |GUERRERODELCAMINO = Guerrero del CaminoRoad Warriormonstruo de sincroníaluzguerrero830001500 |GUERRERODELESCUDO = Guerrero del EscudoShield Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero38001600 |GUERRERODELGRANUNO = Guerrero del Gran UnoBig One Warriormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1100600 |GUERRERODELGUANTELETE = Guerrero del GuanteleteGauntlet Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero34001600 |GUERRERODELMARPROFUNDO = Guerrero del Mar ProfundoDeepsea Warriormonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero516001800 |GUERRERODELNIVEL = Guerrero del NivelLevel Warriormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero3300600 |GUERRERODELRAYO = Guerrero del RayoLightning Warriormonstruo de sincroníaluzguerrero724001200 |GUERRERODELRESCATE = Guerrero del RescateSalvage Warriormonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero519001600 |GUERRERODELTALADRO = Guerrero del TaladroDrill Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero624002000 |GUERRERODELTRIDENTE = Guerrero del TridenteTrident Warriormonstruo de efectoluzguerrero418001200 |GUERRERODEPIEDRA = Guerrero de PiedraRockstone Warriormonstruo de efectotierraroca418001600 |GUERRERODEPIZARRA = Guerrero de PizarraSlate Warriormonstruo de efectovientodemonio41900400 |GUERRERODESCONOCIDODELOSDEMONIOS = Guerrero Desconocido de los DemoniosUnknown Warrior of Fiendmonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero31000500 |GUERRERODEZERA = Guerrero de ZeraWarrior of Zeramonstruo normaltierraguerrero416001600 |GUERRERODOBLE = Guerrero DobleDoppelwarriormonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero2800800 |GUERRERODODODO = Guerrero DododoDododo Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero62300900 |GUERREROLAGARTOANTIGUO = Guerrero Lagarto AntiguoAncient Lizard Warriormonstruo normaltierrareptil414001100 |GUERREROLAVAL = Guerrero LavalLaval Warriormonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero41800500 |GUERREROMARCADO = Guerrero MarcadoScarred Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero521001000 |GUERREROMAXIMO = Guerrero MáximoMax Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41800800 |GUERREROMÁXIMO = Guerrero MáximoMax Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41800800 |GUERREROMINOMUSHI = Guerrero MinomushiMinomushi Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca413001200 |GUERRERONITRO = Guerrero NitroNitro Warriormonstruo de sincroníafuegoguerrero728001800 |GUERREROPANTERA = Guerrero PanteraPanther Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia420001600 |GUERREROPODEROSO = Guerrero PoderosoMighty Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero622002000 |GUERRERORESCATADOR = Guerrero RescatadorRescue Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001700 |GUERREROSERPIENTEMARINADELAOSCURIDAD = Guerrero Serpiente Marina de la OscuridadSea Serpent Warrior of Darknessmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina418001500 |GUERREROSINFONICOBAJJOS = Guerrero Sinfónico BajjosSymphonic Warrior Bassesmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1600400 |GUERREROSINFÓNICOBAJJOS = Guerrero Sinfónico BajjosSymphonic Warrior Bassesmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1600400 |GUERREROSINFONICOBATTERIAS = Guerrero Sinfónico BatteríasSymphonic Warrior Drumssmonstruo cantantevientomáquina2700700 |GUERREROSINFÓNICOBATTERÍAS = Guerrero Sinfónico BatteríasSymphonic Warrior Drumssmonstruo cantantevientomáquina2700700 |GUERREROSINFONICOPIAANO = Guerrero Sinfónico PiaanoSymphonic Warrior Piaanomonstruo cantantevientomáquina39001300 |GUERREROSINFÓNICOPIAANO = Guerrero Sinfónico PiaanoSymphonic Warrior Piaanomonstruo cantantevientomáquina39001300 |GUERREROSONICO = Guerrero SónicoSonic Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero210000 |GUERREROSÓNICO = Guerrero SónicoSonic Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero210000 |GUERREROTORRETA = Guerrero TorretaTurret Warriormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero512002000 |GUERREROTREMENDO = Guerrero TremendoWow Warriormonstruo normalaguapez41250900 |GUERREROTURBO = Guerrero TurboTurbo Warriormonstruo de sincroníavientoguerrero625001500 |GUERREROVELOZ = Guerrero VelozRapid Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41200200 |GUIADD = Guía D.D.D.D. Guidemonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero414001000 |GUÍADD = Guía D.D.D.D. Guidemonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero414001000 |GUIADEBATALLA = Guía de BatallaBattle Steermonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia518001300 |GUÍADEBATALLA = Guía de BatallaBattle Steermonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia518001300 |GUIAFOTONICO = Guía FotónicoPhoton Leadcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GUÍAFOTÓNICO = Guía FotónicoPhoton Leadcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |GUIATURISTICADELINFRAMUNDO = Guía Turística del InframundoTour Guide From the Underworldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31000600 |GUÍATURÍSTICADELINFRAMUNDO = Guía Turística del InframundoTour Guide From the Underworldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31000600 |GUIVERNODELECLIPSE = Güiverno del EclipseEclipse Wyvernmonstruo de efectoluzdragón416001000 |GÜIVERNODELECLIPSE = Güiverno del EclipseEclipse Wyvernmonstruo de efectoluzdragón416001000 |GUIVERNODEOJOSROJOS = Güiverno de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Wyvernmonstruo de efectovientodragón418001600 |GÜIVERNODEOJOSROJOS = Güiverno de Ojos RojosRed-Eyes Wyvernmonstruo de efectovientodragón418001600 |GUIVERNOFOTONICO = Güiverno FotónicoPhoton Wyvernmonstruo de efectoluzdragón725002000 |GÜIVERNOFOTÓNICO = Güiverno FotónicoPhoton Wyvernmonstruo de efectoluzdragón725002000 |GUIVERNOSAGRADOANTIGUO = Güiverno Sagrado AntiguoAncient Sacred Wyvernmonstruo de sincroníaluzhada721002000 |GÜIVERNOSAGRADOANTIGUO = Güiverno Sagrado AntiguoAncient Sacred Wyvernmonstruo de sincroníaluzhada721002000 |GULDFAXEDELASBESTIASNORDICAS = Guldfaxe de las Bestias NórdicasGuldfaxe of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo cantanteluzbestia416001000 |GULDFAXEDELASBESTIASNÓRDICAS = Guldfaxe de las Bestias NórdicasGuldfaxe of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo cantanteluzbestia416001000 |GULDFAXEOFTHENORDICBEASTS = Guldfaxe de las Bestias NórdicasGuldfaxe of the Nordic Beastsmonstruo cantanteluzbestia416001000 |GULFANTASTRUCO = Gul FantastrucoGhostrick Ghoulmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi311001200 |GULGORGONICO = Gul GorgónicoGorgonic Ghoulmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca1100100 |GULGORGÓNICO = Gul GorgónicoGorgonic Ghoulmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca1100100 |GUNDARI = GundariGundarimonstruo spiritfuegopiro41000200 |GUNGNIRDRAGONDELABARRERADEHIELO = Gungnir, Dragón de la Barrera de HieloGungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguadragón725001700 |GUNGNIRDRAGÓNDELABARRERADEHIELO = Gungnir, Dragón de la Barrera de HieloGungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguadragón725001700 |GUNGNIRDRAGONOFTHEICEBARRIER = Gungnir, Dragón de la Barrera de HieloGungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barriermonstruo de sincroníaaguadragón725001700 |GURNIKAFLAMVELL = Gurnika FlamvellFlamvell Grunikamonstruo de efectofuegodragón41700200 |GUSANOAGUJA = Gusano AgujaNeedle Wormmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2750600 |GUSANOAPOCALIPSIS = Gusano ApocalipsisWorm Apocalypsemonstruo de efectoluzreptil1300200 |GUSANOARDIENTE = Gusano ArdienteWarm Wormmonstruo de efectofuegoinsecto36001400 |GUSANOBARSES = Gusano BarsesWorm Barsesmonstruo de efectoluzreptil314001500 |GUSANOCARTAROS = Gusano CartarosWorm Cartarosmonstruo de efectoluzreptil41200500 |GUSANOCERO = Gusano CeroWorm Zeromonstruo de fusiónluzreptil10?0 |GUSANODECALABOZO = Gusano de CalabozoDungeon Wormmonstruo normaltierrainsecto518001500 |GUSANODECHATARRA = Gusano de ChatarraScrap Wormmonstruo cantantetierrainsecto2500100 |GUSANODIMIKLES = Gusano DimiklesWorm Dimiklesmonstruo de efectoluzreptil417001400 |GUSANOEROKIN = Gusano ErokinWorm Erokinmonstruo de efectoluzreptil624001200 |GUSANOESCUDO = Gusano EscudoShield Wormmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto48002000 |GUSANOFALCO = Gusano FalcoWorm Falcomonstruo de efectoluzreptil2500800 |GUSANOGURUS = Gusano GurusWorm Gulsemonstruo de efectoluzreptil41500300 |GUSANOHOPE = Gusano HopeWorm Hopemonstruo de efectoluzreptil18001500 |GUSANOILLIDAN = Gusano IllidanWorm Illidanmonstruo de efectoluzreptil520001800 |GUSANOJETELIKPSE = Gusano JetelikpseWorm Jetelikpsemonstruo de efectoluzreptil312000 |GUSANOLINCE = Gusano LinceWorm Linxmonstruo de efectoluzreptil23001000 |GUSANOMEDUSA = Gusano MedusaMedusa Wormmonstruo de efectotierraroca2500600 |GUSANOMILIDITH = Gusano MilidithWorm Millidithmonstruo de efectoluzreptil44001600 |GUSANONOBLE = Gusano NobleWorm Noblemonstruo de efectoluzreptil615002400 |GUSANOOPERA = Gusano ÓperaWorm Operamonstruo de efectoluzreptil2400800 |GUSANOÓPERA = Gusano ÓperaWorm Operamonstruo de efectoluzreptil2400800 |GUSANOPRINCIPE = Gusano PríncipeWorm Princemonstruo de efectoluzreptil62200400 |GUSANOPRÍNCIPE = Gusano PríncipeWorm Princemonstruo de efectoluzreptil62200400 |GUSANORAKUYEH = Gusano RakuyehWorm Rakuyehmonstruo de efectoluzreptil421001200 |GUSANOREINA = Gusano ReinaWorm Queenmonstruo de efectoluzreptil827001100 |GUSANOREY = Gusano ReyWorm Kingmonstruo de efectoluzreptil827001100 |GUSANOSOLIDO = Gusano SólidoWorm Solidmonstruo de efectoluzreptil410001600 |GUSANOSÓLIDO = Gusano SólidoWorm Solidmonstruo de efectoluzreptil410001600 |GUSANOTENTACULOS = Gusano TentáculosWorm Tentaclesmonstruo de efectoluzreptil41700700 |GUSANOTENTÁCULOS = Gusano TentáculosWorm Tentaclesmonstruo de efectoluzreptil41700700 |GUSANOUGLY = Gusano UglyWorm Uglymonstruo de efectoluzreptil1100100 |GUSANOVICTORIA = Gusano VictoriaWorm Victorymonstruo de efectoluzreptil702500 |GUSANOWARLORD = Gusano WarlordWorm Warlordmonstruo de efectoluzreptil623501800 |GUSANOXEX = Gusano XexWorm Xexmonstruo de efectoluzreptil418001000 |GUSANOYAGAN = Gusano YaganWorm Yaganmonstruo de efectoluzreptil410001800 |GUST = RáfagaGustcarta de trampatrampanormal |GUSTFAN = Abanico de RáfagaGust Fancarta mágicamágicade equipo |GUSTOCODOR = Cóndor GustoGusto Codormonstruo de efectovientobestia alada31000400 |GUSTOEGUL = Gusto EgulGusto Egulmonstruo cantantevientobestia alada1200400 |GUSTOFALCO = Gusto FalcoGusto Falcomonstruo cantantevientobestia alada26001400 |GUSTOGRIFFIN = Grifón GustoGusto Griffinmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada2800300 |GUSTOGULLDO = Gusto GulldoGusto Gulldomonstruo cantantevientobestia alada3500500 |GUSTOSQUIRRO = Gusto SquirroGusto Squirromonstruo cantantevientotrueno201800 |GUSTOTHUNBOLT = Gusto ThunboltGusto Thunboltmonstruo de efectovientotrueno415001200 |GUTSOFSTEEL = Entrañas de AceroGuts of Steelcarta mágicamágicanormal |GWENHWYFARQUEENOFNOBLEARMS = Gwenhwyfar, Reina de las Armas NoblesGwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Armsmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2300300 |GWENHWYFARREINADELASARMASNOBLES = Gwenhwyfar, Reina de las Armas NoblesGwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Armsmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2300300 |GYAKUGIREPANDA = Panda Gyaku-GireGyaku-Gire Pandamonstruo de efectotierrabestia38001600 |GYAKUTENNOMEGAMI = Gyakutenno MegamiGyakutenno Megamimonstruo normalluzhada618002000 |GYOJINDEMAREAALTA = Gyojin de Marea AltaHigh Tide Gyojinmonstruo normalaguaaqua416501300 |GYROID = GyroidGyroidmonstruo de efectovientomáquina310001000 }}